Code Geass Another Truth
by TrentAlarcon
Summary: This story covers the after the death of Lelouch vi Britannia and shows the old characters who have come to love with some of mine own creation what would happen if after Lelouch was dead in the completion of the Zero Requiem and a old friend who was not
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Another Truth

This story covers the after the death of Lelouch vi Britannia and shows the old characters who have come to love with some of mine own creation what would happen if after Lelouch was dead in the completion of the Zero Requiem and a old friend who was not public in the anime or manga felt hatred for Zero for taking his only friend away who now leads a group similar to Zero's Black Knights.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Code Geass is owned by sunrise CLAMP

Chapter one: Zero I hate you

Prologue

"Hello my name is Nobushige Moki, I am Japanese and before the occupation of Britannia, I had a friend name Lelouch; Lelouch and me played a lot at the Kururugi shrine with Suzaku another good friend of mine and of course Nunnally, Lelouch and Nunnally were royalty from the homeland of Britannia after the death of their mother and Lelouch so called telling his dad off and in the short time before they left we had a lot of fun and that was the last time I saw them" I sighed and spoke "but I saw Lelouch when he and Suzaku took the throne of Britannia I was happy to see him again and more glad he took revenge and after the battle of Mount Fuji.

I was kind of angry for how Lelouch Making himself the enemy of the world because I knew Lelouch wasn't like that" but before I could learn more that old so called hero of justice reappeared Zero and he killed Lelouch and then made Nunnally Empress I was angry at Zero for what and I swore that day "Zero for what you done, you shall pay with your life" and that how it has begun a new rebellion the rebellion of revenge.

-Six months later-

I was your average teenager with a talent for piloting Nightmare frames and I have since that day when Lelouch died became a rebel leader and have created the Azure demon brigade.

I was stationed at Narita mountains, the old base for the JLF and I am the commander in the rebel group and I was planning on an attack on the Tokyo settlement and a solider said "commander the Nightmares, from the India nation have arrived" I looked up from the sofa "okay thank you, your excused solider" he saluted me and said "yes sir" and he ran off and I breathed out "man being a rebel is hard, it has been six months since I created the Azure dragon Brigade, and I have yet to make our public debut, but very soon Nunnally I will" and I smiled out of the idea of throwing the world into chaos for the death of my friends Lelouch and Suzaku who lost their life in the last war.

So I stood up from the soft sofa and head for the hanger and upon arriving at the entrance my eyes saw over a ton of new Sutherlands instead of the usual purple color scheme they were painted red and instead of having the same equipment as Britannia's Sutherlands they weapons included a VARIS about as powerful as the Lancelot had before being upgrade and shield energy and also on their right arm was the radiation wave arm of Guren MK2, I walked around them smiling and said in a happy voice "with these Sutherlands, I can crush the Tokyo settlements with ease" and I smiled and laughed thinking of only how to make the world pay for Zero's actions and when zero crossed my mind I squeezed my arms into fists and I gritted my teeth till my palms started to bleed and drops of blood dropped on the floor and then I stop in front of a dark Nightmare it looked like the Zangetsu but it was the Zangetsu Rei a ninth generation it's abilities equal that of the Lancelot Albion and I smiled at it and laughed for my dreams were so close to coming true.

Then after expecting the Nightmare's I decide it was time to go back to bed and so I head from the hanger down the hallway and I arrived at a cross road and I turned to the left and went down pass three doors and I opened the door and I entered my room and I went over to the bed, and I laid down on the bed and I got under the covers and I in a second closed my eyes and went to slumber land dreaming of my plans coming true.

The next day my plans were fulfilled and I when I found out it was time I smiled and said "its time to contact Nunnally and her group, for me to say hello" and so my men hacked into the U.F.N computer and meanwhile Nunnally and the Black Knights were in a meeting I appeared on the screen and the everyone in the room was shocked by my face and I was smiling to see everyone's face , so I spoke up " Hello, members of the U.N.F my name is Nobushige Moki, I am the commander of the Azure Dragon Brigade and I am from this moment declaring war on the whole world" and I spotted Zero behind Nunnally and I said "Zero, the whole reason for this was because of your actions against Lelouch my dear friend" and Zero was taking back and I said "I shall make this era of peace fall for your crimes against the former Emperor of Britannia" and then Kaname Oghi commander of the Black Knight's said "Nobushige you actually support that tyrant of an Emperor, Lelouch was a monster who whole life was a life" I chuckled at Oghi's remarks "who do not know the true face of Lelouch, but it is understandable Lelouch would rather wear a mask of deceit before he every admit the truth, that is his way" and I felt even more amused by this people and then another person stood up it was the Supreme Chairwomen of the U,N,F Kaguya "she said that may be true but Lelouch was still cruel even to his sister Nunnally" her face reflected angry and angst and her eyes reflected a strong women and that is what amused me the most and I decide for her show of strength I would answer her question and so I lifted my arm and put it under my chin "well Kaguya, I can only say this much Nunnally is still alive if Lelouch was the monster he appeared to be he would of killed his sister" and Kaguya was stunned by my words of incite and I scanned the room "any one else want to debate me on the topic of Lelouch" and then another one did and I knew who he was chief of staff Kyoshiro Tohdoh he spoke up with a strong voice and resolve "Lelouch bended people's will using the power of Geass and that is against the will of man" and I said "Geass, Tohdoh that power may be a curse and a evil weapon but that is at the user commands that make it so and did you guys not use Lelouch to free Japan your just if not worse then Lelouch, and before you speak Xingke, Lelouch may of told many lies, but those lies helped many of people" and the whole committee was in shock a mere teenager had defeated them in debate.

My feeling of joy was a high noon peak and I spoke up "don't you understand the same things you hated Lelouch for as the old Zero, is what saved millions of people from cruel men that would kill them without mercy, so in turn your entire organization the Black Knights were created from the old Zero in other words Lelouch and it became the heroes of justice because of his actions" none of them spoke for they knew what I was saying was true and I knew this victory was mine and I decide to tell them what I really wanted to tell them from the beginning the news which would throw the whole world into chaos.

Q What do you think Nobushige real idea is and will he tell the U.N.F member?

Please review and tell me what you think and also included any ideas to make it better and maybe if chapter two will come


	2. The Third battle of Tokyo

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter two: Nobushige makes his move

The whole core members of the U.F.N were in all attention at what I had to say next and I quite amused by their eyes all glaring at me some with strength and some with doubts and I knew who had doubts and I smiled and relaxed my shoulders with my right arm and I took the stance Lelouch would take when he was Zero " I Nobushige Moki, shall take this world and make it mine for the memory of a dear friend of mine and you all who stand in my way shall die" and I grinned "so if any of you think about joining me call anytime I would be honored Kaname Oghi" and the rest of the members had their eyes on Oghi I thought perfect I have planted seeds of suspicions now it's time to let them grow and so I bowed before them saying "thank you for your time and Zero one day I shall make you suffer the same fate as Lelouch" and I left the room once the screen was off and I thought, how simple was that now they start questions each other's loyalty towards the cause of defeating me and I laughed at the thought of it everything was coming together I thought and head to my room.

The next day Nunnally showed on a world wide broadcast the video tape of my reveling myself to them and what we spoke of while watching I said "far too predictable, how simple minded are these idiots, trying to force me out of hidden by showing my face on the TV." I grinned this will be easier then I thought if this was the best they could do, but this also had the public questioning some of the members of the U.N.F and I was happy because of this and I laughed out loud.

By the end of the week I was ready to invade Tokyo and retake the first of many cites back from Britannia, and I said "all units. We advance on Tokyo now we shall reclaim it in the name of freedom" and all my men roared with the roar of victory as we all flew towards the settlement and by the time night rolled around we had surrounded the whole city and protecting the viceroy palace was a mixer of Britannia Nightmare's and the Black Knight's Nightmares and I stood in front of my great army I opened the cockpit and I stood up armed with a katana and I said in a loud voice "We, those who supported Emperor Lelouch will take the world back in his name and crush this pitiful Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, the future lies with my name" and I extended the sword so the tip of the blade was pointing toward the huge purple place before us I spoke up "now let us defeat Britannia and the Black Knights and take the world" they all said "yes your majesty" in unison, and then I sat back down in my cockpit seat and the covered went back on and I opened links to all the other allied units and I said "okay I want Units 1- 5 move forward and engage the front, then units 7-34 covered them from their flanks and then crush their formation" and the units did as I order and then I decide I would join the battle give the Zangetsu Rei a test run I drew a new and improved Seidotau blade and I charge forward and I cut through the weak units that stood before like the Sutherlands and Gloucester's and the Akatuski's.

My Sutherlands dubbed Sutherlands MK2 were cutting through the U.N.F lines and smashing through and I was cutting through them one Nightmare at a time and then the palace gun turrets and missiles launcher came online and started opening fire on us and I used my radiation shield to block the pitiful attacks I chuckled a little "how much fun, this is going to be too bad this fun can't last forever" I felt a deep passion starting to awaken within me and I said "okay time for act one the opening performance of this show of horrors" I grinned and knew victory was mine as long as I remained ruthless and cut throat and I said "okay unit 43 and unit 54 time for the next part a ground invasion" the man on the other said "yes majesty we shall begin the ground invasion" and I maintained my position and I became a observer of the great battle and then my radar detected the Shen Hu, Zangetsu, Akatuski's Jiganzi, Guren SAITEN and the Lancelot Zero I said "damnit so the Black Knights core members are going to try and fight me how fun" and I speared my Zangetsu's energy wings into the wings of light and I speed forward to engage them in battle.

The first of my enemies was Xingke in his Shen Hu stood before me and I grinned and spoke up on an unprotected channel "Shen Hu ahh hello Xingke the so called prodigy from the Chinese federation, a man to have the Nightmare skills to equal Suzaku Knight of Zero and the mind of Lelouch, we shall see if that is true" and I dived right at him and he avoid me and when I was turned around he fire from his chest a hardon cannon blast and I saw the beam coming right for me and I jerked the control in the nick of time just managing to avoid it and I turned around and I charge him and I had my eyes fixed on him and I then at the last second pulled a fake instead of another dive at the last second instead of trying to impale him I hop in the air and I with one slash of my Seidotau I cut off his Shen Hu left arm and half of his float system and the Shen Hu pulled back and Xingke said "such skills, why do you waste your talents on petty things as revenge for a monster like Lelouch" and this some how this hit a nerve "you didn't know him, and I can probably guarantee you guys never tried to, and you call him a monster you pitiful excuse for a man" I was getting madder by the second and I spoke up "fine for that comment Xingke, you shall die" he was taking back by my sudden comment on killing him and I charge him and he tried to blast me with his hardon cannon and I evade the shot and I got in closer "die" I said and then out of no where a Sutherland tackled me and I hop back and I looked at it a customize unit with armor from a Gloucester and the MVS swords from the Lancelot and on the open channel a voice spoke up "Nobushige, you creep" I laughed "me a creep, no Oghi you got it all wrong I am the man who will bring the end of Nunnally's rule once and for all" he charge me while saying "not if I can help it you won't" and instead of avoiding it I grabbed his Sutherlands arms and used a radiation wave and I started to crush his unit with massive pressure and then he said "crap, the ejection block won't work no it can't be, NOBUSHIGE" he yelled as his custom Sutherland blew up taking him with it I smiled I had just taking out the leader of the Black Knights and I said "once the you and Tohdoh fall Xingke fall the rest of the Black Knights will fall in toe" Xingke said "no way it can't end like this" and I was now in control.

Well thanks for reading Chapter two

And in Chapter three we will be the debut a brand new character

But please review give me your comments on Chapter two and if you like it stick around for Chapter three of the classic story Code Geass Another Truth


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter three: Old allies join the Azure Dragon Brigade

I was laughing I had just forced Xingke into thinking this battle is futile his faith and conviction were now thrown into question and I said "Xingke, why not join me and help me create the new world with your skills the process could go even faster, and don't worry I won't harm the Tianzi and best of yet in the new world you can be by her side always all you half to say is you will join me" I grinned and then everything went quiet and Xingke started to laugh and said "a few seconds you swore to kill me now you want me to serve you, your corrupt and I don't serve corrupt men" and I laughed "oh but you do is everyone in Nunnally's government clean and cut as you would like to believe come on Xingke" and I then smiled "the only reason I am changing my mind is because if your life was so important that the former leader of the Black Knights Kaname Oghi prime minister of Japan, would fight me knowing he can't win, then I just can't kill you Xingke" he was stunned at my words and he started to question himself am I doing really going to change the world what all of damn he thought and he said "how can you make sure you keep your promise, what do you say to that Nobushige" I chuckled "fine Xingke I swear on the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia, that I will create this new world and never harm innocent for any reason I swear to you I am going to, change the world" I said as I put a fist up in front of my face, Xingke was now in a tough spot.

Xingke thought for awhile and said "fine Nobushige I join you, in the creation of this new world of peace you speak of but if you go back on your word" my eyes narrowed and said "if I go back on my word Xingke. I will commit seppuku I promise you that" I said in the most serious tone I could make he closed his eyes and thought maybe Nobushige can change the world after all and said on the open channel "I Xingke former commander of the Black Knights shall now join Nobushige Moki." And the whole battlefield it seemed froze I grinned knowing I have just gained a powerful ally and said "okay Xingke you and me will break through the rest of their line and take Nunnally and the Tianzi back" he said "yes Nobushige" and we flew off.

The Black Knights were far to stun to stop us in less then a couple of minutes they lost their leader Kaname Oghi the prime minister of Japan to my hands and now Xingke has become my ally even this I did not foresee this one and with our combined force of the Zangetsu Rei and the Shen Hu the Sutherlands blocking our path were cut down where they stood, now the whole U.N.F formation was broke and I said "finally all unit's advance now is the time to retake the settlement" and they all said "yes sir" and we all attacked and then just as quickly a voice came over open channel and it was Zero's voice he said "Nobushige stop now, if you cease your actions we will hand over the Tianzi and all Chinese members of the U.N.F right now, and we also surrender the Ghettos to you as well" I was taken back thinking Zero cutting a deal "hmm" I said and then I thought perfect "okay I will accept your deal, all Azure dragon brigade members will cease all attacks in exchange for your offer, but in such case I shall rename the Ghetto the United States of Japan" Zero was taking back so Nobushige is trying to make the whole world the united states of Japan just like Lelouch did and I smiled at this moment.

So the next day we took back the Tianzi and other of Xingke allies as well and I also started on the development plan for restoring the old ruins of the Tokyo Ghetto, I said "it be hard work but wroth it in the end" and so while I smiled Xingke walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and looked at Xingke and said "anything wrong Xingke" he said "yes why did you just take the Ghetto's and not like half of Japan or all of China for exchange of Nunnally's life, this plan doesn't make sense" I smiled carelessly and said "Xingke they would of never offer up half of Japan or all of China even for the Empress safety, they just won't and as for taking the Ghettos, I tell you why because their a lot of Japanese and Britannia's who do not accept Nunnally as the Empress by helping them, I am going to gain the people's trust here and my army will grow even more out of resentment for lady Nunnally and once the Ghetto is complete I will use it as my main base for the invasion of the world" I smiled evilly and he thought this man is a warrior who only appears every thousands no every million of years and then coming back to the real world said "yes I understand now Nobushige" I said "but for this to work I will need your assistance Xingke" he said "of course my lord" I smiled and thought Lelouch are you watching from above I have started down the road for total conquest and I smiled at the thought of making this world mine.

So the weeks flew by and the entire Ghetto of Tokyo started to come together as a new nation while I sat in my new command base in the center of the Ghetto I thought so far only 47 of the Ghetto has been restored but it's okay I knew from the beginning this was going to be a troublesome task I took a deep breath and stood up and then someone knocked on my door "come in" I replied and my door swung open and there standing in the hall way was a man about five foot seven he had green hair and a royal uniform and half of his face was covered by an orange mask I smiled "welcome Jeremiah Gottwald former solider under the direct command of Lelouch" he said "yes Nobushige, may I come in" I smiled "sure come in" and as he did he took a seat in front of me, I thought now what does he want with me I wonder and he then coughed and said "I would like to join you" I was taken back by his froth right statement I said "any reason why" he must of seen the shock in my eyes because he said " I know you are loyal to Lelouch and I am much like you so I am here to serve the man who still holds true to his late majesty orders" so know I knew this was out of loyalty for Lelouch and he started to cry which lead me to believe there was more and he said "for not being able to talk him out of it" I was now a lost I said "talk him out of what " he said "for the completion of the Zero Requiem" and then as stunned as anyone would be he went through the long explanation and I was in shock after he was done explaining I started to laugh and said "the new Zero, the one who killed my dear friend Lelouch is my other good friend Suzaku Kururugi former Knight of Zero" I had hard time believing this but I knew Jeremiah was no liar I said "so my enemy in this war is Suzaku my old good friend Suzaku, now I said for not trying to save Lelouch you kill him I say take your head you traitor" my face must of look demonic because Jeremiah started to back off I smirked and said "Jeremiah out of your loyalty to my good friend Lelouch, I shall welcome you to the Azure dragon Brigade, as my Knight of Zero" he bowed before my with his fist covering his heart and said "thank your Majesty" I walked past him I looked outside my window to the sun I thought Suzaku for Lelouch's death and you not talking him out it you, shall die.

So Q: Does everyone thing Nobushige made a right choice making Jeremiah his knight of Zero

Please send me your comments and review love to hear from you


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter four: The day the rule was dawned

Now that, I know of the Zero Requiem and it's goals I had to ask myself were my intention for wanted revenge for Lelouch when it was, he that wanted to die, so why do I still want death.

I alone in my room except for Jeremiah I was staring to the sun and I thought still no one tried to talk him out of it or tried to understand him I still will hold claim to the name of revenge and I smiled and said "Jeremiah" he said "yes your majesty" I turned around and started walking away and I spoke up "follow me, Jeremiah time to make the world spin" he said "yes sir" and we left my room to the broadcast center and once we arrived, and I saw down on a throne with Jeremiah standing next to me I said "okay men let's shock the world to it's foundation" I smiled.

The cameras aimed at me and then in under forty seconds this live stream video was all over the world and I said "people of earth, my name is Nobushige Moki the man destiny to bring an end to the rule of Nunnally Vi Britannia and restore true peace and order thus I would like to announce on live TV. My Knight of Zero" and I pointed to Jeremiah he took a bow, I smiled "Jeremiah Gottwald will become my Knight of Zero, and also I have another knight ex member of the black Knights Xingke my new 2nd in command of the Azure Dragon Brigade, what I would like to say is I would like to have a meeting with the new prime minister of Japan Kaguya and discuss peace agreements between Japan and the United States of Japan" I stood up and put my right hand over my left eye "I Nobushige Moki shall bring this era to it's knees and listen those who love Nunnally fear me those who oppose it join me we the Azure Dragon Brigade, shall stand in judgment of this world" and then my video vanished and I relaxed I in my throne and said "the world will now be shaken by my speech and this will show how influence Nunnally the 100th Empress of Britannia really is" I smiled and then laughed out loud.

Sorry this was so short trust me Chapter five will be much longer

Q what do you think Nobushige is planning when he meets Prime minister Kaguya


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter five: The meeting

With the world still in shock because of my recent broadcast I had to wait for a reply from Kaguya former leader of Kyoto and since Kaname Oghi death, in the third battle of Tokyo is the current Prime minister and I was waiting in my room by my computer. I sent her an email shortly after my speech to ask her if she would agree to meet me in the new rebuilt Babel tower to discuss further relations between Japan and the United States of Japan which was even to my shock recognize as another country on it's own, I have waited two days so far with Jeremiah by my side as knight should be and then while standing next to me he spoke "your majesty maybe, Lady Kaguya wishes not to open negotiations with you" I smiled because even though his words some truth he was by a measure far off I then replied "it is true Kaguya, even when we were kids had always had a grudge against me for what ever reason and would never to talk it out with me instead she go to Suzaku for aid" his eyes seemed to show off the kind of feeling when your telling yourself man that was a tragic tell I laid back down on the sofa and then I heard a ping from my screen and it read you have mail I opened it, it read from lady Kaguya :

Sender: Kaguya

Nobushige if you want to open discussion between are two nations and that is fine, I even meet you at the Babel tower but under one condition you allow me to bring Zero as my body guard and you bring Jeremiah your Knight of Zero if you can agree to these terms then I meet you there in two hours.

I smiled I predicted she would want to bring Zero with her fine I replied back I said "let's go Jeremiah" he said "yes your majesty" and I got up off the sofa and head for the door while Jeremiah followed me to our destiny.

My plans were set as I told myself over and over again even when I was in the car with Xingke as the diver I tried to tell him I could drive but he insisted saying he was trying to get his hours in so he could take his driver's test so me and Jeremiah sat in the back and we had Zhou Xianglin my chief of public relations yes a weird position but she was smart used to be a deputy chief in the Black knights so I trust her skills at the passengers side up front she was armed with a machine gun incase things on the way their got messy and when we arrived I exited the car and said "Xingke come pick us up in about two or three hours" he smiled and said "sure, don't have too much fun" he gave his usual smirk and at that moment I wanted to kill him, he like me these meetings were always boring and so I gave myself a deep breath and went inside Kaguya arrange it for us to have the top floor to ourselves VIP room fancy I thought as I looked around the rooms looked all the same gold painted walls with red carpet and nice small blue sofas and so Jeremiah and me entered the elevator and he hit top floor button and up we went I felt the tension within my own belly starting to rise, but I smiled I said "Jeremiah, let's get things in motion again" he only nodded once we arrived the doors opened and at a desk meant for four like a round table on the other end sat Kaguya dressed in her usual kimono and next to her sat Zero dressed in his usual Black mask, cape and purple clothes, but next to him he was armed with a sword I recognize it, it was the same sword that stole Lelouch's life, I thought Suzaku you snake for bringing that here you might as well of admitted to killing Lelouch yourself without the mask I walked up and took a seat and Jeremiah took the one next to me I closed my eyes and said "thank you Lady Kaguya and Zero fro agreeing to meet me in these trouble times" Kaguya made a coughing gesture and said "everything is in chaos because of you Nobushige, you and your Azure Dragon Brigade" I smiled and said "but if memory serves me right this how Lelouch oh I mean the first Zero got things in motion, am I wrong" Kaguya was struck dead silent by my words she thought damn this guy he knows the old Zero so perfectly and he can even get to the core of the matter he be a tough nut to crack I then put my hands on the table in a calm motion "Kaguya, I am here to request that your men or should say officials stop trying to interfere with my miners mining areas for Sakuradite" She smiled and said "Nobushige, the reason they interfere is because you use it to better your army and make it a threat and since the third battle of Tokyo where you showed off those new models with only the amount of Sakuradite you had at Narita we don't want you, making more of them with the Sakuradite resource in the Ghetto" With those words she had sealed her fate I spoke "their not the Ghetto that place you called the Ghettos, is my country and it is almost rebuilt and has already started to join the trade with other foreign nations and are one of most self sufficient countries in the world and further more Kaguya I accepted that piece of the city from you Zero" pointing my right index finger at Zero he remained silent as I went on "I accepted it as a trade for not destroying the Palace where the Empress Nunnally and he only made that deal because you and the Black Knights, were useless against my masterful strategy's" she was taken back and lowered her head "fine, we stop interfering with your work" she said in a sad tone and I got up and said "fine and I will promise you, that their will be no attack on the settlement or the Yokohama base by the Azure Dragon Brigade" and then Jeremiah got up and followed me out of the room.

While in the hallway Jeremiah said "that was quite the mouthful of words you gave Kaguya, you even forced her to submit" I said "it is simple she has a I don't know how to say it pride and I just kick it out of the way with simple logic" Jeremiah thought note to self never make Nobushige my enemy if I do that be the end of me, and we went downstairs I noticed only a few minutes have passed and I knew Xingke wouldn't be back here to pick me up for another two or three hours, well if I had too I could take a cab nah I turned to Jeremiah he said "yes your Majesty" I said "let's go sight seeing around the settlement" he smiled and only nodded as I started walking down the street.

We wander from store to store from park to park and I ended up at a school I read the name "Ashford Academy" wait this is the school that Lelouch used to attain and I on a whim walked in followed by Jeremiah, the school was big and then I saw a face that looked familiar it had red hair a nice toned body and her hair was spiked and she wore an Ashford uniform, I walked over "hello Kallen Kozuki, pilot of the Guren SAITEN" the women was stunned and she slowly turned around and got a good look at my face she said "your Nobushige leader of the Azure Dragon Brigade" I smiled and she then in a quick second attacked me she threw a fist at me with blinding speed I dodge it by how her stance was I could believe she used to be Zero's personal guard when Lelouch was Zero she threw a left in a karate form I caught it and I used little strength to life her up and I with both hands on her wrist lifted her into the air and I brought her down on her butt hard on the grass and she collapsed and when she was about to get up, with my own quickness I had my right fist between her nose and her forehead I said "sorry Kallen you lose maybe you have better luck, in Nightmare combat" she was shaken by my moves she said "no damnit first Suzaku and now you why can't I beat any of Lelouch's old friend in a fist fight" I smiled "Kallen hate to break to you I am far stronger then even Suzaku even now, trust me" I sat on the grass and said "so since we got the brawl over let's talk" she said "talk about what" I laid on my back on the soft wet grass I thought "I don't know you pick the topic" she then thought for a moment and before she even spoke I knew what topic she had chosen why do I rebel and she said "So Nobushige why do you rebel, I mean do you hate Nunnally or something or Zero" I thought for a moment with Jeremiah standing over me and said " I don't hate Nunnally or Zero, I just hate all of those who used Lelouch had forced him to come up with the Zero Requiem as his last ditch effort to save the world as for Zero I don't hate the symbol of Zero just the man behind the mask" Kallen for some reason didn't seemed surprised and said "I figure as much so is that why you killed Oghi" I said "yes he was one of many who at the very start used and relayed on Lelouch for him to act as commander while he simple took orders, and I hate anyone who didn't use their brain and just relied on Lelouch to do everything himself" Kallen said "is that why you wanted Xingke" I said "yes even while he was in the Black Knights he and Tohdoh both not only followed Zero but gave out ideas to help the battle along, so those two I would like to have them with me, but knowing Tohdoh as I do he rather die then give up on his pride" she giggled knowing that was true about Tohdoh and she said "your not the evil, mastermind creep like I thought you were" I said "thanks Kallen and your not the stuck up women who I thought you were" she made a half ass smiled and said "thanks Nobushige" and I giggled and thought I said "hey Kallen" she said "what" I smiled "want to know who Zero is" she looked stunned and said "why do you know" I grinned "oh I know" she said "please tell me" I thought for a moment and began to speak

Q: SO do you think Nobushige will tell Kallen the true identity of the second Zero

Please review love to hear your comments


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter Six: Nobushige vs. Nunnally

I then said "the current Zero is Suzaku Kururugi former knight of Zero" and she was in shock her mouth was wide open a fly could of flown right in and out no problem, she started to try and form words "yeah right your joking right Nobushige, back in the battle at mount Fuji I killed Suzaku" I chuckled with great joy at Kallen's simple logic "No Kallen you didn't, all you did was destroy the Lancelot Albion nothing more he lived, and further more he is the current Zero" she was in a panic state her face was in shock and I said "for the sake of my revenge I will kill anyone who gets in my way, be it you Kallen or Nunnally, but as for Suzaku I am going to try with all my might to kill him" my left hand curled up into a tight fist and Jeremiah sat down on his knees and put his hand on my shoulder at once I calmed down and I turned to Kallen and said "you know I need you to be quit till the opening ceremony, so please miss Kallen don't make any moves against me until we are on the battlefield" I drew my face closer to her and my lips slammed against hers and the seconds were great I then pulled away, and smiled and Jeremiah was looking away I got up and said "farewell Kallen, may we meet again off the battlefield" and me and Jeremiah walked away, Kallen was thinking why did he kiss me she was a lost for words while she watched Nobushige and Jeremiah but she knew she would get him back for it and she was determined too.

Jeremiah and I arrived back in front of the Babel tower with time to spare and we remained silent, and then a black car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down and Xingke was alone I said "hello Xingke, time to go" he only nodded I got in the back seats with Jeremiah once the doors were closed we drove off and I looked outside my car door window and the sun was so beautiful upon arriving at the base I entered it and Xingke said "so did everything go according to plan" I chuckled and said "yes, Kaguya was forced to submit to my words" he only gave a slight nod and we entered my room and I relax down on the sofa and I started to think about all of the events that went down today and I said "Xingke" he said "yes, your majesty" I said "please bring the Hong Gu" he said "at once Nobushige" and Xingke left the room to fetch me Hong Gu and I waited, while alone Jeremiah said "your highness why did you kiss Kallen" I turned my head and thought for a few seconds "because I wanted to and looking at those lovely lips how could any guy resist" he said "you're a devil" I laughed out loud and then stood up "for my plan to succeed I must become a war god if need be" he looked at my eyes and saw my resolve and he nodded in agreement and he thought this man is one of the most demonic men I have ever been around if any one can do it Nobushige you be that one, and then almost at once Hong GU and Xingke entered my room and they sat down on the sofa across from me and I said "Hong how are steps one through six going" he almost at once answered "steps one through four are complete , step five is seventy six percent complete and step six is about to begin" and he waited there waiting for my answer and then I spoke "good keep up the hard work if this works we could secure all of Japan without spilling a drop of blood" he nodded and at once he got p and left the room and I said "so Jeremiah are the new models here" he said "yes my lord from Xingke report the Shun Hu MK11 and the Siegfried x have arrived from the India military" I smiled and thought perfect.

The next day Nunnally made a world wide broadcast an said "people of the world, do not listen to Nobushige his words do not hold water there are just self absorbed ideals, and as my brother death he is using that as an excuse and that is not how a world should be governed at all" and behind her was Zero and then Nunnally went on "me and Zero agree Nobushige should be stop right now the U.N.F are voting on whose army we should send it should we send the Black Knights or the Britannia army" I was watching it and it amused me and then I took out my cell phone and dialed up a number and it answered "hello" I put my face close to it "Zhou Xianglin it's time cut the feed" she said "yes your majesty" and I got up and head down to our broadcast room and I took my seat on the seat with Jeremiah and Xingke standing next to me on opposites ends of the throne and then at once the screen spilt one had Nunnally and Zero on it and one had me, Jeremiah and Xingke on it I was smiled, and said "world Empress Nunnally thinks she is in the right to question my motives when not to long ago she agreed to bomb the whole world into fear with FLEIA" the people faces were in shock I knew victory was mine I said "here watch this" and my side of screen showed them what she and Schneizel were plotting right before the battle at mount Fuji and I then after it cut out reappeared again and said "can you trust the world to a girl who at one point was willing to kill millions of people just so she could punish her brother" and I smiled and I laughed out loud and I said "Nunnally as cruel as I am I am not willing to throw away the lives of millions of people for some sort of revenge no one is worth that not even Lelouch" and my broadcast cut off and I smiled and Jeremiah said "wonderful my highness your words are most need for this time" I got up from my throne and walked away and I head back to my room and upon entering the room the Tianzi was sitting on my sofa I said "lady Tianzi, how can I help you" she looked at me and said "Lord Nobushige I would like to go and visit my friend Kaguya" I smiled kindly with my eyes closed and a big smile I said "of course, Xingke please escort the Tianzi to her play time with Lady Kaguya I have already made all the need arrangements" I gave him a slip of paper with the name of the place they are to meet he nodded and took the Tianzi hand and escorted her out I sighed a big and sat back down on the sofa, and Jeremiah said "man one moment you're the most fearful man I have ever seen and one moment your as kind as a saint" I said "it's how people are your always act different when your around different people" he understand and just plainly nodded and sat down next to me and I relaxed "unn" I said when my computer came on and an email pop up I clicked on it to open it so I could read it, the letter read Nobushige this is from all U.N.F members we request your presence to appear at the floating island out north tomorrow to discuss further future dealings with your nation.

This made me laugh "man Nunnally is so defeated she is using the U.N.F to get to me well then I accept your invitation then"

Q: What do you think Nobushige will do when he goes to the U.N.F meeting


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter seven. U.N.F meeting

With this my plan would succeed and this is how Nunnally and Suzaku think by making me appear before the U.N.F member's I would submit to their will please I am not, no fool this is a clever ploy but one will end in my victory and I was preparing to leave the United States of Japan on broad my new flying warship the Fable a ship that has the body of the same type of warship as the Avalon and it has hardon cannons on them and it has the defense plating equaling it to the Ikaruga and I was sitting in the commanders room on the throne with Jeremiah on my left and Xingke on my left and in the front of me was Hong Gu and Zhou Xianglin both armed with assault rifles and I smiled and said "let us be off, we do not want to make the U.N.F wait do we" and the ship took off we had over ten Sutherlands MK11 guarding the Fable from harm and we left the nation of the USJ and while heading their to the meeting I was grinning and thinking of all the ways I could use the U.N.F and then Zhou turned around and her eyes gave me the feeling what are you up to I smiled at her I said "Zhou do you trust me, because if you don't tell me now and I will allow you to leave" she gritted her teeth and said "it's just why do you want to go I mean some of us here where members of the U.N.F and trust me it's complicated" I smiled she concerned "don't worry Zhou I will be fine it's kind of charming for you to be worried about me" she turned around while blushing and I thought well she might like me after all and then a solider said "Nobushige sir we have just landed" I looked at him "very good your excused" and I got up and I left the deck and head out their to the floating island and I smiled the sun beaming down on us it was warm and I head to the only building on the island and once me and the others reached the entrance of the building in a straight line were over fourteen armed Black Knights I said "I am Nobushige, I am the President of the United States of Japan" and they stand down and we walked down the red carpet and we entered the building and in there was Kaguya she said "I be guide, please follow me" I nodded at her and she started walking and I had with all my might to keep quiet and once we arrived a set of big black doors and she grabbed the handle's and she opened it and in a large room where leaders from all the nations around the world including Britannia I saw Nunnally being protected by Zero and Cornelia her older sister, I smiled.

I took my seat at a single table alone in the middle of these leaders all of them look down on me and I said "hello members of the U.N.F I am Nobushige President of the United States of Japan and I am honored to be here" and they other members either remain quiet and some of them talk with the other guy next to them, simple fools I thought I said "just to put everyone here to peace I have no intentions of joining the U.N.F because all of you are nothing but wroth less slaves to Britannia and I have no need for lap dogs" and these words got a lot of people angry at me and I yawned out loud and Nunnally said "so you have no intention to join us" I started right through her, I spoke "Sorry Nunnally but no I will not be joining sorry, please forgive" and then Zero said "so what did you come here for anyway Nobushige" I looked at him and said "just to be nice since you guys ask me to come so polite I just had to, nothing but common courtesy" Zero stood silent and then said "so your against Freedom and honor" I chuckled "no Zero, I am not against those ideals but I am against becoming a Britannia lap dog" and that caused ruckus and I said "now let me give you something to think about I know the identity of the current Zero, and his name is Suzaku Kururugi former Knight of Zero" the whole meeting was thrown into chaos because of my statement I then drew a pistol and I fired a bullet and I hit Zero's mask and it broke open revealing the face of man thought long ago dead indeed it was Suzaku he stood there with a mad expression on his face and a new angry build inside of me and I said "you traitor Suzaku how could you kill Lelouch" I aimed my gun at him while he stood there with blooding coming down from his forehead.

Suzaku said "Nobushige that was all for the Zero Requiem and that was Lelouch's wish" I said "you lying piece of crap, you are the people who drove Lelouch to think of such an idea and your even worst Suzaku you didn't even try and talk him out of it" I had never hated anyone as much as I hated Suzaku and I then had to remain calm if I pulled anymore then I already have my plan is foiled and I said "I be going now but please think about it members of the U.N.F can you really trust this Zero now that you know who he is" I walked away leaving the air of deceit lingering.

Once we left we arrived back home within an hour I was in my room laying on my bed and as soon as I hit my bed I fell asleep and by morning I woke up with Jeremiah standing in front of my door I said in a calm but annoyed voice "what's wrong Jeremiah" he said "Nobushige as of yesterday over seventeen nations have quit the U.N.F and have sent request to us to join us in an alliance" I smiled at the news seventeen I thought more then expected but it will do, I jump off my bed and said "let's go meet are new friends" and I head downstairs and meet them through video feed and said "welcome all nations who wish to join me, I now think there are some nations who still have some pride as of today I Nobushige will create this new alliance and with you aid it will rival the United Nations federation we shall call it the United nations alliance or U.N.A" and the leaders all agreed and I then set the same rules the U.N.F had and I broadcast it live that next morning and once again I threw the world into chaos and now their were two big alliances the U.N.F lead by The Empire of Britannia and the U.N.A lead by the United states of Japan and now the thoughts of war became less transparent then it was before, and that next day Kaguya sent me a letter ordering me on the behalf of Britannia that if I do not tear my alliance down in the next few days then the U.N.F will take this as a declaration of war I smiled predictable .

That very afternoon I made another world wide appearance and said "People I have received a threat from Britannia that if the U.N.A does not disappear they are willing to wage war against us and we have done nothing to them, is freedom only a privileges that any minute that other people can take away I will not stand for this, so in terms to my alliance we shall hold and as of right now the United Nations Alliance has declared war on the United Nations Federation" and this threw the world into the state of post war shock some people supported me some supported Nunnally the world was spilt.

Kaguya now ready her forces to invade my nation of United States of Japan this battle which will take place soon will be the opening bell for all hell to break loose I smiled "come on Kaguya bring the Black Knights I Nobushige the new ruler of this world shall with only a small amount of effort wash all of you way"

Q: what do you think Nobushige has planned for the Black Knights and will this have an impact on the war about to start between the U.N.F AND U.N.A


	8. Chapter 8

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter eight: Japan VS. The United States of Japan

Now that war has been declared between the U.N.F and U.N.A the first battle would take place at the palace within the settlement the fourth war of the Tokyo settlement was about to begin, and I had the Fable in position in front of the palace and I had deployed units one through eighteen out and I was in my Zangetsu Rei, Jeremiah in the new Siegfried x and Xingke in his Shen Hu MK11 and I also deployed Zhou in a new model called the Shen Hu V the first prototype of a new Nightmare I was considering of having mass produce she be the first test pilot and it was the same as the Shen Hu but it was much more easier to handle so even an average pilot can control it with ease and I said "all units, we put our faith in Britannia because of Empress Nunnally but are trust has been betrayed so now with the sword of right we shall crush Britannia and the U.N.F once and for all" my men said in unison "yes your majesty".

The palace's defense force was the Black Knights in a sigma formation, and I said "okay I want the first and second unit to advance on the left flank of the enemy" and the units moved as I order and watched on and I saw Tohdoh Zangetsu tearing through my men I felt the need now "okay men I am joining the battle" so I took off and my first target was Tohdoh's Zangetsu and he saw me and tried to strike me down but my radiation shield blocked his sword I said "nice try Tohdoh" I then swung my Seidotau right at him and are swords crossed and I smiled I thought now I pushed forward and then barred him and I did a spinning kick to kick off his Zangetsu's left arm and it pulled back "no you don't" I flew high above him I said "eat this" and I brought the blade down he then had his radiation shield turn on I grinned I said "thinking your safe unn, don't be so dumb Tohdoh" and with ease my Seidotau cut through the shield and inflicted server damage on the unit and he said "why, Nobushige what is it you desire" I thought for a moment and spoke up "I desire Tohdoh a world free from the lies of greed and people like Lelouch having to become the enemy of the world and dying so the world can have this fleeting dream called peace" he was stunned and I said "I want to see a new future, but I do not believe it can be achieved this way, not through words alone and I plan to make this world with or without Tohdoh but please every since I was a kid you taught me a lot sensei I could use the help" he remained silent for a moment and I said "I am Nobushige Moki anyone I dare you try and defeat me" and I spun around to face the other units and then Tohdoh Zangetsu right arm extended and landing on my Zangetsu Rei shoulder "unn, Tohdoh" he laughed and said "you do this in the name of friendship" I then said "I do, Tohdoh and for all the lives taking if I must I shall bear the sin myself" he smiled and said "Nobushige why must you always carry the burden of the world by yourself" I said "because that is my Bushido way" he then said "Nobushige let me share that burden with you I shall join the Azure Flame Dragon, so you can show me this Bushido way" at those words tears dripped off my face and I screamed out loud "Tohdoh sensei, thank you with your help the new world will be a world truly wroth living in I make sure it happens" he said "now let us continue with the operation" I said "yes Tohdoh sensei" now me and Tohdoh stood united and ready to fight and I said "for this world I show you my strength" and I charge forth and with Tohdoh covering my flanks and I swoop in near the second defense line and I cut down a few Sutherlands with ease and I heard the screams of war all around me but I didn't care now was the time for peace to be truly won.

Without Tohdoh the Black Knights fell apart some of them joined me and others retreated and now only ¼ of their forces remain being lead by Zero and Kallen Kozuki,

I said "this time I shall take the settlement back" and I then with a great proud voice "all units attack now, the time has presented itself" and we charge and tore through the rest of their ranks and I then meet the Lancelot Zero it drew two MVS swords to engage me I brought my Seidotau down on him and he blocked me are now both of us were in check and I head Xingke and Zhou keep Kallen in check while Tohdoh and Hong Gu lead the remained forces to take the palace as for Jeremiah he came to my aid, Jeremiah said "your highness your Knight of Zero is here let us take Suzaku down" I smiled "sure lets end this Jeremiah" and he fire his missiles at the Lancelot Zero, Suzaku using his live on Geass dodge the assault and I dived right in his blind spot and pierced his upper shoulder I said "same ole Suzaku, you may of grown stronger but your fighting and piloting skills have change very little even with your curse Geass your blind spot is still there, it be my key to victory" I then hop back and Jeremiah flying in and fired his hardon cannons and the Lancelot energy shields blocked the beams but it drained the shields and I got behind him and I gave him a spinning wheel kick and sent him flying and he stopped and came at me I smiled "same ole Suzaku, you never learn do you" I pulled back and once he got in close I fired a hardon cannon straight at him it melted the armor around his head and chest unit but no really damage since I used as a smoke shot not at full power and I then had Jeremiah tackle him from behind and the Lancelot Zero was back on the defensive, I said "now Suzaku, for betraying friendship for some women because of a tragic incident I shall make you pay Suzaku Kururugi" and I had my energy wings glow purple the wings of hope turned on and I charge him at blinding speed, and he then he tried to strike me with one of his MVS blades I used my Seidotau and my speed to break the MVS sword into pieces and he hop back and I drove my foot into his chest and he fell back and I then shot out my harken shooters and it caught him and I pulled the Lancelot into close range and I then turned around the Radiation surge wave and the Lancelot touched it and it started to burn the Lancelot he then with his MVS blade he cut off my Harkens off so he could get away and now the two of us stood against one another.

Suzaku then hop back and fired energy arrows on me and I could barely dodge them but a few of them did hit and cracked my armor and once he stop I said "damn that live on Geass is a true assets indeed, on his own Suzaku is a capable, but with this live on Geass he is a lot more trouble then I thought first" and he charge me and he tackled me "damnit" I said and I tried to stop him and I said "Jeremiah" he said "yes your Majesty" and they charge Suzaku from behind and I knew he was trouble by how Jeremiah is catching up to him and I grabbed his shoulder and I used my radiation surge wave and it blasted off his arm and he did let go and he flung away from me, and I said "got ya you idiot Suzaku" and the Lancelot Zero got into a defense stance and then behind him a Sutherland MK11 was behind him and the unit fired off a hardon blast and it blasted the Lancelot Zero from behind and the Lancelot started falling to the ground, and the Lancelot drew it's VARIS and he shot a blast and destroyed his attacker, I was in shock I thought man Suzaku how hard am I going to half to punish you till you quit damn you and then the Lancelot wings took him and he retreated back to the palace and I held my position, and Jeremiah said "your orders your highness" I was breathing in an out and then I got refocused "Jeremiah continue with the operation please" he said "yes your majesty" and he took off and I was in shock and I looked ahead, and I then found out that the Guren and the Lancelot had retreated from the battlefield I said "please continue the operation win us the battle" and by the end of the morning when the sunset the palace was ours and I had retaken the Tokyo settlement in the name of freedom.

Then I entered the throne room in the palace and I had Zhou Xianglin set up a live broadcast on me with a camera and I once again appeared world wide and I said "hello people of the world I Nobushige have giving the U.N.F their first defeat here in Tokyo and soon all of Japan will be ours" and I smiled and I then got up and put my right hand over my left eye and said "I Nobushige shall rid this world of greed and violence for that I promise, you all that"

And then I vanished from the screen I said "well, well the next stage is about to set into motion" and I walked away and I then met Tohdoh he said "hello Nobushige, all of Tokyo has been occupied" I smiled "thank you Tohdoh with your help I will give the people of the world true peace" and the two of us walked down the hallway to my new room and I entered it a room fit for a prince no a king I thought and I sat down on a soft green sofa and I laid back and Tohdoh sat down on the sofa across of me, and he said "if we work hard then within a few days all of Japan will be ours because all U.N.F forces have pulled out of the Japan area" I nodded my head and I said "Tohdoh I leave the start up preparations to you" he said "hai" and he got up and left the room and I smiled and thought with Tohdoh and Xingke working as a team along with me the stages of my plan will be completed much more quicker I laughed out loud.

By the end of the week all of Japan was mine and it was renamed the United States of Japan and now the U.N.F lost three member nation since the lost of Japan and I gained three new allies, as result of my victory here in Japan and I then was relaxing in the throne room in the palace I then said "Xingke" he said "yes Nobushige what do you want" I then brought my finger to my head and said "please prepare for the next campaign" I stood up "are next target is China" and they all were shocked by my words I thought if I can take that down then the rest will fall in suite.

Q: do you think the Azure Dragon Brigade can have any chance of taking China or is Nobushige being too confident

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter nine: The battle of Zero

The target is China one of the biggest nations in the world and also beside, Britannia if claimed it would be the main base to launch an assault on Britannia from, and I then decide a World Wide Broadcast is need so for it to work I would half to try and talk the Tianzi into cooperating with me, and so I went to her private quarters on the other side of the base I entered her room she was playing with Xingke I smiled and said "lady Tianzi, I would like to request a meeting with you" she looked at me with her bright purple eyes and said "sure lord Nobushige" I smiled and thought sweet and I walked over to her and she grabbed my hand and took me over to her tea table with a tea seat and she poured me some green tea and I took the small tea cup and drank it all in one go the tea was warm and I said "Tianzi I am here to request your help, you see I wish to take over the world so as to make it a better place" she nodded and said "I do lord Nobushige but what can I do , to help you achieve that goal" and I then said "well I would like you to take more of an active role in the operations of the Azure Dragon Brigade, you see with your help I could secure most of China without spilling any blood and that would be wonderful if possible" and she nodded and said "I shall assist you Nobushige" I smiled at her words and took my right hand and patted her on the head "thank you Tianzi I am eternal grateful for your help in this matter, now we must make a live announcement of you declaring to aid the U.N.A and would like to have China drop from the U.N.F and will be joining the U.N.A" and she said "but won't that make Kaguya my enemy" I said "do not worry your lady I will not allow you or Lady Kaguya to be hurt in this take over if anything I will take full measures to ensure both of your safety's and if needed I will be the only put in harm's way" she then nodded and in a cheerful voice shouted "I shall help you then" and the two of us shook on it sealing the deal.

The following day both me and Tianzi on live world wide TV Proclaim to the world that the Chinese Federation and the U.N.A will be allies from now against the corrupt Britannia and with her words China became mine and now the U.N.F lost an important ally just because of my world wide broadcast and after the announcement I smiled and said "now this leaves, Korea and Cambodia and Vietnam and those other smaller Asian nations to take, one by one" I smiled and the next day out of a rash thought Tianzi asked me to leave to China so we can subdue the remained areas and I agreed so I left the USJ with Units one through fifty and twelve c class warships including the Fable and we arrived at the Forbidden city and on national television Tianzi said "As of right now, China we be renamed the United States of China and with this new name it shall now become an ally of the United States of Japan, and now I can say with assurance Britannia and the U.N.F are going to be defeated" and she smiled with the news crew took her picture and any side comments and while I watched with this I thought the treaty between the USJ and USC are now official I laughed and said "Nunnally and Zero, I wonder what you two are thinking right around now" and then I heard someone knock on my door and I replied "come in" and the door opened it was Hong Gu he ran up to and said "your majesty I have some good news and some bad news" I thought what now and I said "give me the good news first" he said "yes sir the good news is, that Vietnam and Korea and much of the other smaller nations have surrender and have joined the USC " I thought perfect and I already had a clue to the bed news "what of this bad news you spoke of Hong" he bowed and said "my lord, Cambodia is refusing to surrender and have deployed a strike force to protect itself and the Black knights and Britannia forces there under the command of Cornelia, the Goddess of Victory" I thought so Nunnally has deployed her older sister to try and hand me a defeat how cliché and I said "okay tell the men we are going to Cambodia, to deal with this nuisance" he said 'at once your majesty" and he turned around and left the room I thought Cornelia, how much fun with this fun to face the Goddess of victory the women you defeated the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion, I grinned and then I got out of my chair to make the needed preparations for the upcoming battle.

It took my a whole week to rally my men together and I lead them to Cambodia with the USC army of Gun Ru's and land based transport and we arrived in front of a huge army I say Cornelia personal pink midget version of a Gloucester but unlike the last time it say battle it has a float system next to her was a Vincent Commander unit Guilford Nightmare how fun I thought, and then I saw the Guren SAITEN and the Lancelot Zero I suspected I see them again.

This battle would be known as the Zero battle why I don't known why and I moved to the front of my army and I said "all units. Let us achieve victory today defeat is not an option and they said "yes your Majesty" and I had over five units move in alpha formation towards the enemy front lines and then the U.N.F army to counter in Beta formation and I waited to the back and then Guilford in his Vincent came at me at high speed I said "hey Guilford meet my Knight of Zero your on Jeremiah" he said "yes your majesty" and the Siegfried x tackled Guilford Vincent, and the Vincent was stuck I said "now Jeremiah destroy the unit" and Jeremiah said "for your glory I shall defeat Guilford knight of Cornelia, if I must" and then his two horns on the Siegfried sent lighting throughout his Nightmare and I heard the scream of Guilford and I smiled "Knight of Cornelia for attacking me you shall die"

I then said "Jeremiah finish him" Jeremiah heard my orders and said "yes your majesty" and then he push the Vincent off his Siegfried and then blasted him with his hardon cannons destroying the Vincent and once again a long lost Knight of Britannia was gone. With his death the U.N.F army will lose morale because of Guilford's death and it work I noticed the enemy losing the will to fight on and I charge forth with Jeremiah following suite and I cut through some useless Sutherlands with my Seidotau blade and I enjoyed the fighting so much I encountered the Guren SAITEN and I smiled and said "hello Kallen" she said "Nobushige, I WILL KILL YOU" she shouted as the Guren SAITEN charge him preparing for a battle

Q: Can Nobushige and Jeremiah have any chance against Kallen Kozuki the ace of the Black or is this the end of one of them for good

Please review tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter ten: Nobushige vs. Kallen the blade of truth

((I am sorry everyone my computer at school mess up

but here it is

Kallen inside the Guren SAITEN attacked me at blinding speed and Kallen cried out "your nothing like Nunnally, Nobushige your just a man of words not of actions" and I grinned at her remarks and I said "Kallen no unlike Nunnally even thought I understand Nunnally because of her condition can't do a lot I on the other hand, try with all might to aid the people not just as a military commander but also as a worker, I help out in places like the farms and other imporant areas that makes the United States of Japan stable" and I then gave out a big sigh "unlike Nunnally she stands behind Suzaku or Zero as he call himselfs like a god and she is the farest thing from a god" and Kallen pushed her Guren at me and with her metal claw tried to tear my Zangetsu Rei apart I dodge her opening stike and with my Seidotau blade I hack her metal arm off she said "no not my radiation claw" and I stood above her and the Guren charge me again and I just hop above her and drove my Zangetsu foot up her Guren's backside and she went flying and she stop her self and I ponited the tip of my Seidotau right in her Guren' s face and I said in a angry tone "give it up now Kallen or trust me, I make you regret it" and then Kallen started to cry and she said "why, why Nobushige why do you want to take revenge for a man like Lelouch, he used us Black Knights as mere pawns why help take revenge for a man like that" and I chuckled and said "Kallen if Lelouch thought of the Black Knights as pawns then he would of never risked showing the world his face to save you guys and he even after the Black Knights turned on him, he still didn't go through with you guys execution and so I would half to say he tresure people like you Kallen very much, trust me" Kallen started to punch her cockpit and she said "Lelocuh, no your trying to trick me " she came at me I grabbed her head with my hand I said with tears in my eyes "sayanora Kallen" and I used my readiation wave and the Guren SAITEN started to implode on itself and then Kallen, ejected from the unit when it explode.

With Kallen gone even Suzaku's fighting ability or Corneila commands could keep the U.N.F forces united some of them started to retreat and some of the others ejected from thier Nightmares and then before my army could finish the clean up a bomb was dropped on the battlefield and I said "what is this pruple ligt, no oh crap all units, turned your radiation barriers on now" and I turned mine on but the blast was so intense it still tore my Zangetsu Rei up it was wrecked and my body was in sharp pains all over I thought I half to at least broken a rip or two that blast was so intense and I looked up into the sky and I saw the Ikaruga no I thought I said "fine want to play with FLEIA then eat this, Fable fire the Zero Requiem" and the Fable warship head started to transform into a cannon head and fired a beam twice as powerful as the blast of are Hardon cannon and the beam destroyed the Ikaruga and some of the remaining U.N.F units, and then I send out calls "hey everyone report back in" Jeremiah said "I am here your majesty" and Xingke said "I am fine" and Tohdoh said "I am here Nobushige" and the rest of my men said the same thing I thought okay we only lost four or five units, and then out of no where a cat like Nightmare appeared on the battlefield and I said "where do that Nightmare coming from" and then Nunnally spoke up "Nobushige surrendor to me now or feel the wrath of this Mark Nemo, just like you faced the wrath of FLEIA" I said "no way Nunnaly, but the only way she could pilot a Nightmare is" and Nunnally finished my sentence "I am using a nerve sense system just like Jeremiah" and I thought she go this far fine and I charge her and she then predicted my moves and dodge me and then she drew a katana like MVS sword and cut inot my armor and she said "I have a Geass future sight" I said "Geass" .

Q: Can Nobushige defeat Nunnally with his wounded nightmare and his injuryed body or has he biten off more then he can chew

please review and comment


	11. Chapter 11

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter Eleven: The Sky Battle

The Mark Nemo now stood against me and the pilot of the Mark Nemo was Nunnally and she was laughing at me and I knew it with Geass foreshadowing all my attacks and with the nerve sense system giving the pilot even a girl like her the ability to react even much more efficient then an expert pilot like myself I said "Nunnally, for the dream of the new world for me even if I half to become the devil himself I will prevail" and I then with the flip of a button my energy wings green glow turned black as dark as my Zangetsu Rei armor and I came at her , at god like speed even her Geass had a hard time showing Nunnally where I would be Nunnally shouted "hey, what this isn't fair and I appeared behind and said "life's not fair" and I used all the might in my body to drive my Seidotau down on the Mark Nemo and I spilt the whole machine in top and before I did thought Nunnally ejected from the Nightmare frame and the destroyed unit explode I knew Nunnally survived she is like her older brother too stubborn to die and I grinned because with the Mark Nemo's defeat the other U.N/F forces withdrew and I even forced Cornelia to call it quits and I saw her damage unit must have been damage due to Nunnally's little stunt I thought as I saw them leave the Cambodia front they were heading for the Russian front because they knew since taking over all of the Asian countries now it was only logical to think that the areas that are still with the U.N.F in the Europe nation would be my next target I gave out a big sigh of relief and I said "all units fall back to the fifth line of the holy defensive wall we have won a pyrrhic victory but we did win" and my remaining men retreated like they were told.

That night we were resting in one of the Chinese fortress just relaxing I in the meantime was getting taped up my ribs took a server beaten and I had internal bruising and I was really bad shape for the most part, and I laid down on my bed a lot of thoughts crossed my mind but none did more then the dropping of the FLEIA bomb and how much damage it could cause I said out loud "over four or more units of my own army was destroyed in mere seconds even the Mark Nemo power couldn't compare to that might" and I tired moving but felt the sharp pain of my wounds and I decide for my sake it would be best if I stayed still and then I heard a knock on the door I said "please come in" and the door opened and it was Jeremiah he walked in quietly and I noticed he was covered in bandages even he was wounded during the battle and he bowed down in front of me and said "my majesty please forgive me for not being able to protect you from harms way" and I smiled and said "against the power of FLEIA nothing could of protected me or you or any of us so stop Jeremiah, you have nothing to feel sorry for I am still alive and so are you, as long as we continue to live we will get revenge on Nunnally for using FLEIA" he started to cry but covered his eyes with his sleeve and said "yes your majesty" and I said "now if you please, Jeremiah leave me alone so I can get some rest" he only nodded and got up and walked out of the room and he shut the door behind him, I made sure the coast was clear before saying "come out I know your there I have sensed way before Jeremiah came to talk to me so who are you, anyway a spy, a thief an assassin sent to kill me by Britannia" and then a female figure appeared out of the shadows.

The dark figure approached my bed and I looked up at her she had a rather angry scowl, with brown short hair and blue eyes looking down on me and she said "I am Nagisa Chiba, the last member of the four holy swords a unit of devoted followers under the direct command of Col. Kyoshiro Tohdoh" I stared at her with my eyes and said "I am Nobushige Moki, leader and founder of the Azure Dragon Brigade and the official chairmen of the U.N.A or United Nations Alliance and I am 17 or 18 years old, I only have a high school degree and I am the pilot of the Zangetsu Rei" she was caught off guard by not need introduction of who I am and she drew a gun from her purse and pointed it at me and said "far taking Tohdoh away from the Black Knights, I shall kill you" I smiled at her words and said "Tohdoh and me go way back so far back as when I was just a kid, he was my sensei he taught me how to write, read, train, fight and the art of swordsmanship and he taught me not to fear death and the code of Bushido he even taught me how to talk, so in a way I see Tohdoh as my father not my sensei, and you think a man you taught me for most part of my life can I have any chance into tricking please miss Chiba give Tohdoh sama more respect then that" I grinned at her and she said "but you convinced people like Xingke and Jeremiah into joining you because of your words whose words of yours they deceive people into joining you" and the this time she had the barrel of the gun right between my eyes and I just gave out a big sigh and said "No I only told them what they did wrong and I then tell them what I must do, as for the rest they do it on their own" Chiba was awe struck and said "no they were my friends they wouldn't of" and tears ran down her face and dropped down on my face like rain drops and she mumbled "they wouldn't of left me behind, not Tohdoh" she began to cry "he took me every where he went" and I now was getting irritated I hate water and now I am some garden getting water on great I thought and I said "Tohdoh must of thought you be safer onboard the Ikaruga and with the Black Knights, Tohdoh respects your skills, and he cares a lot for you" and then her knees gave in and she fell on top of me I said :ouch, hey Chiba watch it I am wounded" and she just ignored my cries of pain, for a couple seconds I swore to myself for causing me such pain I would have this intruder executed, and the Chiba rose her head so slightly it was like she was moving in slow mode and her eyes glared at me and she said "what do you want to accomplish what are you trying to do with your actions" I smiled and said "to complete the Zero Requiem that my friend Lelouch and my ex friend Suzaku Kururugi started, to make this world a truly peaceful place for all the poor and the rich and the medium class, regardless of race, gender and all other things like it a true utopia" and she said "and to have this utopia, how would you do it" I grinned "when I have, carried all of man's sin up to the top and finally win and said I have carried the sin of this world and it has yet crushed me only then will people be able to rise up and really bring about a true harmony of this world" and she looked frozen and thought Nobushige, he is a man of many words but yet he has such ideals no there dreams if he is able to carry man's sin then and she woke up and said "if you must carry man's sin then allow me to help you up that mountain of hell" and she smiled and her smile was beautiful, I thought and I took my good hand and I moved it through her short brown hair and she said "what are you doing" I smiled and said "please forgive me, your just so beautiful" and she blushed and said "stop teasing me, I only have eyes for Tohdoh" and I said then "why can't you take your eyes off me then" and I put my hand behind her head and pull her closer and are lips touched and then I flipped the switch to my room off for the long night.

When I woke up I was sleeping next to Nagisa Chiba she looked so peaceful consider how wild she was last night I rose from bed wearing only my shorts I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and I put them on and I walked over to Chiba's side of the bed and I kissed her on the check and I then walked over to my desk and pulled out an Azure Dragon Brigade and I drew a pen from the desk as well and wrote on it first division captain Nagisa Chiba and I walked back over to the bed, and placed it next to her on the pillow and I smiled while looking at her and then I yawned at the daylight I noticed my bandages were still in one piece thank god I thought and I exited my room and head down stairs and I was greeted by Zhou Xinglin, she was wearing her usual Chinese dress and she said "Commander, deputy commander Xingke wishes to meet you in the commander center" I looked at her and said "on my way" I head to the hallway on my left and I head to the commanders room and thought what could Xingke, be thinking at this time of day to be plotting away well whatever, makes him happy I guess, I walked toward the door and I opened the door and saw Xingke scanning a map of Europe I presume and I walked in and said "hello Xingke, thanks for the morning call I really

am grateful it" I said sounding annoyed and Xingke ignored the tone of my voice and said "Nobushige, we have a problem" I then raised an eyebrow at his words and said "what, what has happened" and he said "last night Nunnally, proclaimed to the world, that you are a false idol of justice" and I chuckled and said "me, please if I remember correctly I wasn't the one using FLEIA" and Xingke nodded "but you see that is not what concerns me the most" he sounded like he meant business so I snapped out of the mood of half a sleep to fully alert and I said "what, bothers you" Xingke face then turned grim as grim as I have ever seen and said "Nunnally said that her Geass is a righteous more so then your ideals and she started making threats at other nations, she said I quote if you do not support me then my Geass and my Nightmare shall destroy you all, and now even nations in our own alliances are starting to think about betraying us" I said "no man Nunnally, she is using the power of Geass to put the fear of god into people" I thought and how can I compete I just barley beat her last time we fought and only because of my veterans skills, but what I am to do and then I gave out a big sigh and then Xingke said "with her Geass power, and that New Nightmare she has she could be the new defining factor in this war for world peace and freedom" and I said "then to equal the playing field, I need to acquire a Geass ability as well", Xingke said "as much as I detest Geass yes I am afraid you with half to"

Q Can Nobushige gets a Geass

And what do you think of the NobushigeXChiba

Please comment


	12. Chapter 12

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter Thirteen: The Russia campaign

The plans for saving Lelouch and invading the city of Moscow would take time, and C.C. watched over me in my room as I on a map of Moscow planned the entire battle out, and then I half to try and in a way command two different fronts at the same time, and this would take a miracle to defeat Cornelia and also invade the Geass order, and I said "okay, then this is going to half to be employ this Tohdoh and Xingke would command the forces attacking the U.N.F and I and C.C. would lead an attack on the Russian front and I would, half to leave Jeremiah with the main army so to give the enemy the thoughts of being there in the Fable" and then I brought my hand up to my head and thought so I would half to leave the main force with Tohdoh and Xingke, while my force would half to be around maybe forty so as not to cause a big enough commotion as to attract the enemies attention to the mountain area, guess that is what I do and I got up and said "C.C. the time is near" and so C.C. rose from the bed and I left the room and she followed along to enter the field of battle.

By the next day my army now stood at the entrance of Moscow, Russia and I then had to deploy my unit before the battle began and so I launched in the Zangetsu Rei and C.C. launched in a new Nightmare it was a flight mode version of the Burai Kai, and I took forty Sutherlands MK11 along with me and I left the whole guiding up to C.C. she knew where their HQ was better then I did, and before long we came into view of two big steel doors and I was in awe it was in the mountains itself predictable and I then with my hardon cannon blasted a hole through the door and we entered the door with my men, and then inside was a facility and then the enemy sensors went off, and the base sent to deal with us were Garath's a whole regiment size and I said "damnit to have seventh generation Nightmare's as the units guarding this place, this Geass is a top secret indeed" and at the time I did not know how close to the truth I was, and I activated my Heart Geass and with my fast moving Nightmare I cut through them, and my men followed suit and I was deep in the enemies formation and I kept cutting down the enemy Garath's and they were some of them expert but most of them were novice pilots, just plain numbers that's all they have is what I thought and I saw a few of my units already being destroyed and I noticed C.C. Burai trying to avoid battle and move through the holes in the enemies formation, and I said "C.C. we keep the enemy busy you go save Lelouch and she said "right I am on it" and she left the battlefield and I hop back, and I fired my hardon cannon and I destroyed a lot of Garath's in my way with my beam and I said "I am Nobushige Moki, try and defeat me" and I kept dodging their shots and I hop above them and I brought my Seidotau down and spilt more Garath's in half and they explode and I had to keep this battle going and then all the enemy units stopped moving and then they aimed their right arms at us I said "what is the meaning of this?" and then they fired hardon beams at us and I evade them barley just barley and my armor was being burnt and my men were getting killed by the seconds, and I charge into another Garath and I impaled the sucker with my blade, I hop back and looked "no my energy filler is nearly drained" I gripped my controls and said "Lelouch I would of like to have seen your face again, but to honor your memory, I will fight to the death" and then right at that moment a beam blasted through the wall and destroyed some of the units in front of me and I over looked them and I smiled and said "could it be" and I saw the Burai Kai C.C. I thought and then say a sliver Gwain and said "Lelouch" and then the Gwain then fired another Hardon cannon beam and destroyed more of the Garath's and I said "Lelouch is that you" and then on a open channel a familiar voice said "I am here" I knew the voice, I said "Lelouch, it really is Lelouch" and the Gwain floated down in front of my Zangetsu Rei and his Gwain hand extended out and in it's palm was a en energy filler, I took it and ejected the old one and I injected the new one and my Zangetsu Rei came back to life, and Lelouch said "let's go shall we C.C. and you too Nobushige" and I smiled at his commands and I followed him out and he instead lead us to the battle at Moscow.

Upon arriving I saw the U.N.F pushing my army back and I with my Seidotau blade cut down more of the enemy Sutherlands in my way and I smiled and I said through allied channels " all units assume Beta formation now" and my allies assumed the formation and with my help we were able to force Cornelia into a cease fire, the best I could help for we spilt Moscow in half I the U.N.A took the east part and the U.N.F forces took the west half and I relaxed at a big mansion on my side and I exited my cockpit and out of the Gwain was a familiar brunette hair, he wore the outfit of an Ashford student and he hop down in the snow.

Lelouch looked up at me, even though his eye pigment's gave off the color of purple I knew behind his contacts were Geass the power of Kings and I hop down in front of him and now our eyes were locked and we said nothing for I knew what was coming.

Q: So what will happening now that Nobushige and the seeming dead Lelouch act towards one another after so many long years


	13. Chapter 13

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter Fourteen: The wound of the time

Lelouch stared at me with his purple eyes never letting me out of sight, I did the same I said "long time no see Lelouch" and with that remark his expression turned from his normal passive self to one of angry and he clenched his fist and he slug me the force of his punch sent me crashing to the ground, and he shouted "Nobushige, you idiot do you understand what you have done because of your actions the whole world, has been thrown into chaos" and he walked over and I was trying to get up he drove his foot into my side, I fell back down and he lifted his foot and stomped it down on my head making my face eat the dirt and he said "Nunnally rule was the whole point of the Zero Requiem, have the whole world focus it's angry and hate on me and then have Zero the man who rebels against people like me, people who abuse and misuse their power and kills them, by doing this the world would want peace and with Nunnally as Empress of Britannia that dream would become a reality, and then you" he pushed his foot down harder on me head making me head sink lower into the dirt and he said with his fists clenched "you came along, and because of you the world has been thrown into chaos again and now you're the cause of it" and I got sick of hearing Lelouch's rant, so I raised one of my hands I grabbed his leg and I then I tossed his leg off my head and at once stood up and I drove my forehead into Lelouch's and he fell back on his butt with blood dripping down across his face, my face also had blood dripping down I looked down on Lelouch.

My eyes were fixed on Lelouch and I said "Lelouch all of this was wrong why did you half to, make yourself the enemy of the whole world it was because the Black Knights and other's like them drove you to that point, because of your brother Schneizel and Cornelia pushed you to that point, because I know logical that was the only way to put the world at peace" and I looked at him and I said "and it's because of that way of thinking after your death after you suffered so much people called you a monster I couldn't accept it anymore and even Nunnally became what you fought for she has used FLEIA again" and Lelouch face turned plank and said in a mumble "FLIEA" I nodded as to say yes to this words and I said "I just had to stop it so I make the world into a good place for everyone but I won't lie I use the truth to make this world a peaceful place, unlike you Lelouch I cannot wear a mask of lies but nor am I like Suzaku who just runs away" and Lelouch brought his hand up to wipe away the blood pouring from his mouth and he stood up and said "No Nobushige, you are not like me or Suzaku, you're a man who use's others to fill your own ambitions and that's all your just using my death and Suzaku's betrayal for your own excuse to create this war" I for once disagreed with Lelouch I said "no I didn't well not at first, sure I was angry Lelouch at Zero for killing you, but now I am doing this for a different reason" he said "a different reason" he smiled and brought his left hand to his face and said "now what reason would that be" and I said "to complete the Zero Requiem and for that goal the progress can't be stop" Lelouch eye brows lifted slight and he said "what do you mean finish the Zero Requiem, me and Suzaku finished it" I said "no you didn't you just started it if anything, I shall be the one to finish what you two began" I said with a grin and chuckled a little and Lelouch ran up to me from the ground and he slug me and I said "nice hit Lelouch you are a lot stronger then I remember but compared to my strength you have no chance" and at once I drove my knee into his belly and Lelouch fell to his knees he while holding his stomach lifted his head and his eyes stared at me I said while my left hand covered my Geass eye " I shall bring true peace to this world Lelouch for you for me for everyone that is my goal, and I can't be stop I shall close this chapter of this meaning less era" I turned around to get back in the Zangetsu Rei cockpit I said while walking away from Lelouch "I saved you because I wanted to know where you stand in this now that I know, go and joining Nunnally and Suzaku or go back into hiding I do not care" I smiled a little and turned my head to face his "I am glad we got to talk like this again I thought after Zero had killed you we never meet and talk like this again" Lelouch laughed and said "your crazy what are you trying to be a knight for a honor" I stopped and said "there are no knights or evil guys, the line between good and bad is so small it's not even there" I said "there are only colliding beliefs" and I hop back into the Zangetsu Rei's cockpit and I closed the top and then the Siegfried X came down next to me and I said over open channels "So Jeremiah, do you want to follow Lelouch" and Jeremiah spoke "yes your majesty" I closed my eyes and I said "well good luck Jeremiah, I am okay with letting you go thank you for all the help you have giving me, please protect them for me" and Jeremiah said with his fist over his heart and tears coming down from his eyes "YES YOUR MEJESTY" I smiled and thought same ole Jeremiah, I looked out to see C.C. standing by Lelouch checking his face out to see how bad I knocked him, and this made me smile good luck Lelouch is what I thought as I took off heading back to Fable with no regrets for me and Lelouch fates have been entwined.

I arrived in the hanager room and over twenty-five soldiers ran up and circled the Zangetsu Rei and they were awaiting my presence, I opened the lid to my cockpit and I stood up and they said "lord Nobushige, welcome back sir" I smiled and I jump off from the cockpit and I landed on the ground and then that familiar sharp pain in my ribs hit me and I grit my teeth in pain and I then for the sake of my men's morale I stood back up smiling acting like nothing was wrong, and they were happy to think their leader was invincible and I walked past them saying "thanks for all your hard work" and they smiled and I head for the commander center or main deck and I walked through the halls and each time I passed some of my soldiers they wave at me and I smile at them, and I finally after being treated like a celebrity I made it to the commander center on broad the Fable.

Xingke say me and said "welcome back Nobushige, I hope everything went to plan" and I said in a low tone "for the most parts we lost a few pieces and we gained a large one" and Xingke raised an eyebrow and said "what do you mean" and I walked up to my captains only seat and I sat down so to give my ribs a rest and I said "well Lelouch won't be joining us and Jeremiah has gone back to Lelouch's side, but on a positive side, I have concluded Lelouch can no longer use his Geass that and we have once again weakened the already wound U.N.F forces in this last battle and we have also unearth a new threat the Geass Order" and Xingke was giving off what the aura at me and he said "how can you even concluded Lelouch can no longer use Geass" and I smiled "a good question this is how, I was talking to him and if Lelouch wanted me to lose he would of just used his Geass and kill me, but he didn't and judging on past incidents like this Lelouch never hesitated to use his Geass in the past, I suspect when he became immortal he lost his Geass power" and Xingke said "you mean like C.C." I said, "like C.C. was she is no longer immortal she gave up to Lelouch", Xingke said "but when she was here" I chuckled "a simple bluff, Lelouch probably taught her how to bluff" and Xingke said "okay fine, so how much trouble will Lelouch will" I smiled "well if your concerning his Nightmare piloting skills they have improved a little but he is no match for me, but if your asking as a military stagiest his skills may surpass my own"

I used my right hand to rub my ribs because they began to hurt again and I said "well now I either win it all or lose it all that is how war is" and I laughed and everyone looked at me and I kept laughing and once I stop I got up and I said "it's been a long day, I return to my room Xingke I leave you and Tohdoh in charge up here call me if things take a turn for the worst" and he said "yes Nobushige" I left the commander center and head for my room, upon entering I saw Nagisa armed with a rifle I looked at her, and then for some reason the pain in my ribs was so great, my eyes started to close my head started to spin and before I knew it I was out like a light.

When I awoke next I was in my room in my bed and I had a needle in my arm feeding me a mixture of food and water, I said "man my head" it still throbbed a little, and then my door opened and in came Tohdoh carrying a bowl of his famous lizard chicken soup I could tell by the smell of the air I thought no not that crap, Tohdoh maybe a great warrior but his home cooking skills need to be better honed and he walked over to and said "awake, well for a minute thought you were a goner" I grinned at his remarks "sorry Tohdoh, you won't be getting rid of me that fast" and Tohdoh hand me the bowl of death I took it willing and he then grabbed a chair brought it to the side of my bed and he sat down with his katana laying on my bed and he said "now eat it up it's good for your health" I said in a low tone "hey if it doesn't kill me first" and he said "what was that you said, want to do push up while on your back is a golden statue" I thought you monster Tohdoh, I grabbed the spoon inside the bowl the liquid was a tan green and it had a mix of lizards legs and tails with chicken and vegetables too I started to stabbed my fork into the food and ate the chicken and lizard and with my spoon drank the soup, while Tohdoh watched over me like a hawk, and after a pain staking couple of minutes the whole bowl was empty and my taste buds were dead and Tohdoh took the bowl away from me and set it on a nearby table and then he said "you lost a lot of blood, when you fainted we thought you died" I said "I did" he nodded "inside your cockpit was stained with blood, and then we saw the trail you made while walking around, you went into battle injured didn't you" I grinned and said "I had no choice, I would never of gotten this chance to talk to Lelouch if I hadn't put my body and life on the line the time presented itself and for the good of my dream, I risk my own life if I must" Tohdoh nodded as he was one of the only people in the world who understands my ideals and he said " well my boy when were you going to tell me that you and Chiba had a lovely night" and at once at his words my face turned bright red and I said "wha, wha what do you mean" Tohdoh chuckled and said "oh come on Nobushige you are a growing young man, it's only natural for you to want to be with a women" and he smiled and that was the worst thing about Tohdoh, he could make fun of you and yet never change his expression and I laid back down and I said "well she and you didn't you guys have a thing" and this time I caught Tohdoh off guard and he said "to me she is simply a warrior one of my four holy swords" I grinned and spoke in a really annoying voice "well if that's how you feel, then it shouldn't bother you that a couple nights ago me and Chiba slept in the same bed" and I grinned a devilish grin, and Tohdoh made a smirk and he took his hand and placed it on my shoulder and said "I am proud of you Nobushige" I said "what" for a couple of seconds I thought he meant he was proud of me for sleeping with a women but then he said, "I am proud of you for making a stand, against this world" I smiled and looked up to the rough face of this warrior I said 'I am just following my Bushido way, my beliefs and now I have my beliefs clash with Nunnally's, Lelouch's and with Suzaku's and we shall find out whose beliefs are stronger" and Tohdoh, just looked at me and said "Nobushige, never doubt yourself or your beliefs because they are your convictions and those will carry you to the end of this revolution" and I understand Tohdoh completely and he then got up from the chair and then he grabbed the bowl and said "get some rest because you will need it because the battles ahead will be much more ferocity as we go on this path of blood" and he left my room and I said "Tohdoh, I understand if a path of blood is the only path to get my dream to become a reality then I shall walk it if that is my destiny" and I smiled and I laid back down and I closed my eyes to enter the world of sleep once again.

Q: What do you think Nobushige version of the Zero Requiem is?

((I like to say thank you all who have been reading my fanfic of Code Geass Another Truth, starting now I would like your input like stuff who would like to see happen and I will try added some of your ideas during different parts in this story, also please comment do you guys like the whole idea of Tohdoh acting like a father to Nobushige and other stuff please comment love to hear from ya.))


	14. Chapter 14

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter fifth teen: The festival of the stars of trust

((Sorry my number is off my computer messed things up it's a school laptop))

The days passed as I stay abroad the Fable in my room with this IV in me and Tohdoh or Xingke trying to get me to eat all this different kind of soups like I was guinea pig, but once I was out of bed or at least get out of my bed I had the doctors onboard the Fable remove all the IV's from me and now I was a free man but the weird thing is something felt off about today and I walked up to check my calendar and I looked at it "no way" I was happy it was almost the Star of Trust festivals, a festival that only comes once a year when the star alignment is just perfect on November 14th every year on this date the Star of Trust circles the earth it's more like a meteor but everyone says some stories like on this night a pledge of trust between a man and a women was made under this star of Trust and in the end they kept their promise because of the bond of Trust they had for one another, I smiled because I was remembering all the time back in my childhood when me, Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally would go to the festival every year with Suzaku's dad, Taizo Kirihara and Tohdoh it was a lot of fun but would this year I go I don't know if I would attended this one.

While standing their staring at my calendar someone opened my door and I in deep thought of past event was too distracted to notice, and slowly someone crept up from behind me and grabbed me and with a sulpex dropped me on my back and I looked to see who my attacker was it was Zhou she said "you should be more alert then that sir, what would of happened if I been a killer" I smiled and I got up and said "you be dead, because my Geass would of activated because of your blood lust, but since my Geass didn't sense any blood lust it didn't warn me" I was rubbing the back of my head thinking well she could of tried to kill me ouch, and then Zhou said "whatever commander but what where you doing, that had you so distracted" I instead of answering her question pointed at the calendar more exactly at the 14th and Zhou got up and then she walked over to the calendar, and she looked at it and said "what the Star of Trust festival, what is that?" as she looked at me with a confused face, I smiled and said "Well we Japanese, get together at certain times of the year to hold festivals for different reason, but this one is called the Star of Trust festival, at this festival your suppose at the sight of the shooting star of Trust in the sky to pledge to another your loyalty or trust like a friend or a love one" and she said "oh so it's one of those well sorry we had different type of festivals in the Chinese Federation" I got up and said "the reason I was so distracted is because I am thinking of not going to this year's festival" and Zhou said "good idea, since the world is an utter chose and so is U.N.A public relations with are allies we need you more then ever" I shock my head no and said "it ain't because of those reasons, it's because well when I was a child me and Lelouch and Nunnally even Suzaku would go every year to make another year pledge of friendship to one another, and this year I have a bad feeling they are planning to make an appearance and as far as I am concerned I do not think after all are battles, we be able to act like the old days" and I looked at Zhou and she replied "well sir I do not understand all of this but if you feel that strongly you should go and find out what they consider you" I said "are you crazy I be killed" and Zhou said "but won't it be worst if you killed one of them without knowing what they consider you as" I couldn't speak for once I was defeated in a debate, I did want to know I said "fine two days from now I shall go back to the United States of Japan and I shall attendant the festival, thanks Zhou" I ran up and gave her a kiss on the check, and I ran off to go to the command center.

Upon arriving I told everyone I be gone for the whole day on the 14th and I request that Xingke and Tohdoh hold the fort while I am gone and then Tohdoh objected and said "if your going to the Star of Trust then me and Chiba shall go with you as your protection and because we wish to go, is that crime" I smiled and said "Tohdoh you" but I just gave up trying to convince him not to go, because I knew once Tohdoh made up his mind nothing could change it, so the next two days flew by in those two days I took care of the all the meetings and trading shipments to our allied nations and I even settled a debate concerning what to do about the U.N.F which right now we are on a cease fire not a truce, I declared until Nunnally attack us we would not attack back so that night I wore a blue kimono an old one which used to belong to Tohdoh in his teen years, by the look of it I couldn't believe Tohdoh had teen years, so we left the Fable by my private jet and within five hours we landed in the United States of Japan.

I exited the plane saying "it is good to be back" and the people of Japan where out to greet me they asked me why I have returned I replied "to celebrate the Star of Trust" and me and Tohdoh along with Chiba head to our limo and we head for the festival grounds, within ten minutes we arrived and the Festival was well underway I exited the limo and I said "I haven't been to this since I was a child" and I ran down their to enjoy myself, and Tohdoh and Chiba ran after me trying to act like my bodyguards and I walked through the booths examine all of them, and Tohdoh got up and said "it's like eight years ago" I said "exactly like eight years ago" I felt joy fill my heart, and then I saw on top of a cliff maybe a couple a feet away Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku and Kallen plus some blonde hair guy I was not familiar with I was quick to use my Geass, I sensed no blood lust coming from them and so I walked up there and from behind them I asaid "howdy" and I brought my arm to wave at them, and they turned around and Lelouch face already started to turn angry just like it did a few days ago, and then Suzaku got in front of them and he came at me with the intention to end me he said "Nobushige your madness ends here" I grabbed his wrist and I tossed him over my shoulder he landed on his back and I quickly got the upper hand I drove my shoe into his face holding Suzaku in place, then when Tohdoh and Chiba arrived they stopped short of me I said "same ole Suzaku, still can't beat me even with all your training how pitiful" I grinned and then Nunnally stepped forward and said "what are you doing here Nobushige?" her face was much older then when I last saw her and this time her eyes were not closed but wide open and because of the nerve sense system, she could walk again, I looked at her and only said "because I am Japanese" and she looked confused and said "because your Japanese" I said "yes and last time I check this was the United States of Japan, my country" and she was taken back and I grinned and said "what is the Empress of Britannia doing here" and she said "I am here to enjoy myself" I chuckled at her response, and then Lelouch asked "what is so funny last time I check this USJ did not discriminate against other races of people" I looked at him and smiled "we don't but we also, do not like people who resort to using FLEIA in battle either you cowards" and this time even Lelouch was hard pressed by my quick response, I noticed Suzaku beneath me trying to get free, I lifted my foot off his face and I then lowered my hand down and grabbed a chunk of hair and lifted him up, his eyes came up to mine, and I with my free hand slug him so hard he fell back against Lelouch, and Lelouch just narrowly caught him and I said "nor do we like traitors like Suzaku or Kallen" and this time the spiked red hair Kallen step up and said "why, what is your reasoning behind all of this chaos you have began what is your goal" I smiled and said "to complete the Zero Requiem" and she looked on confused and said "to complete the Zero Requiem, but why?" A grin spread across my face as I spoke "because through the new Zero Requiem, true peace will be obtained, that much I am sure of" and Nunnally said "the Zero Requiem but why that goal was to focus all the worlds hate on one person and then have Zero, reappear and kill that person" I walked closer to them and said "my Zero Requiem is much different then what Lelouch and Suzaku came up with, just watch and see" and I took a deep breath of fresh cold air, and then I saw C.C. and Jeremiah come out from behind some trees and I walked up pass them and I looked down on the lights below, and said "for these people's happiness I must succeed and none of you can I allow to stop me" and then Kallen jumped in "I will stop you with my new Guren" I turned around and smiled "just try Kallen I welcome the fight between you and me because next time we fight for real" I smiled like a true devil, and Kallen took a few steps back, and I said "well please excuse me everyone but I must return to the festival" and I started to walk away, and Suzaku finally able to get back up and said "why did you want to talk anyway just to tell us that" I stopped and tilt my head so I could look up into the sky "no because I wanted to see, what you guys consider me and now that I know I can move forward, and I was happy we could share this few minutes with one another, I will never forget this" and I started walking towards Tohdoh and Chiba, and Chiba ran up to me and embraced me I held her close and whispered into her ear "for my goals I need your help" and she only smiled and let go and we started to walk away, from my childhood friends and from my past too.

The rest of the festival went ahead as planned and I found myself looking at the Star of Trust and I made my wish "may all my friends find happiness in their own way" and after the Star passed we decide it was time to leave, and so we started to leave the festival grounds when I heard some noise coming from up on the cliff where Lelouch and others way, at first I wanted to leave them there but my heart but me through torture telling me if I left them then I am no longer human, so I said "Tohdoh and Chiba wait here" they only nodded while I ran up to the cliff with my katana that Tohdoh was carrying and when I arrived I saw everyone was laid out, and I noticed Nunnally was gone and I saw Lelouch trying to lift himself off the ground, and I ran over to him and said "Lelouch", and he looked up at me and said "what are you doing coming back here" I smiled and said "I heard some noises coming from here, tell me where is Nunnally" he said "Shogo Asahina kidnapped her" I said " you mean the Four holy sword member who was suppose to of died, in the whole FLEIA bombing incident during the second Tokyo settlement battle" Lelouch said "yes that Shogo Asahina, he has kidnapped Nunnally" and I said "don't worry Lelouch I will get her back for you" and Lelouch fainted and I drew my cell phone and I punched in a few numbers and the phone rang and someone answered "hello" I smiled and said "Shogo Asahina, tonight went as planned" he said "yes your majesty as you requested I have kidnapped the Empress of Britannia" I said "good hold her till I get there" and I walked off thinking by the end of tonight one of the most annoying obstacles will be out of my way and for that I would need Nunnally's help. So I walk down the hill and Tohdoh said "so did Asahina pull through for us" I said "sure did and with this I shall lure out the assassin that I has been tailing me since we entered the USJ" and Tohdoh nodded and so did Chiba as we walked away to head for the ole warehouse where once the Black Knights once reside.

Q: Who is this assassin tailing Nobushige and why does he need Nunnally's help in stopping this man

More questions will be answered in the next chapter of Code Geass Another Truth please review and like always, leave ideas you would want to see in future chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter sixteen: The Assassin of the night

We arrived at the warehouse sector, and we exited the limo and we entered the first warehouse we stopped at and inside the warehouse we saw Nunnally eating pancakes with Sayoko and Asahina standing next to her, and I smiled and Nunnally stared at me and said "why did you have me kidnapped?" and I said "because Nunnally, both of us are now targeted, because of Lelouch" and she said "what do you mean, by you and me are in danger" I closed my eyes thinking, great now I half to explain all of this and I said "well during the Moscow operation, I discovered a group know as the Geass Order, who at the time had capture Lelouch and in the ensuring chaos I lay siege to the base and with C.C., I rescued your big brother but at the cost of some of my men, but to the point the Geass Order wants you and me dead" and Nunnally faced showed fear and she said "what is the Geass Order" I said "well what I learned from C.C. it is a group of Geass users just like you and me trying to becomes Gods" and Nunnally stop eating and she brought her hand to her mouth "Gods" I gave a slight nod, and she said "so why kidnap me?" I said "because right now, I hate to tell, but you live much longer by my side right now, but don't worry once this threat is taking care of I return you to Lelouch and the others, and anyway I need their help as well" and Nunnally nodded and said "well, why do you need me" I said "I really don't need you it's just, I don't want you to get hurt" Nunnally turned her head and said "well if memory serves me you tried to kill me, last time you and I meet on the battlefield" and I grit my teeth and said "that was different, back then you also used FLEIA if my memory serves me correctly" and she said "well whatever" and I walked up and said "I will at the end of this use all of the Azure Dragons Brigades resources to deal, with this threat because right now as things stand this occult stands to a bigger nuisance then even you lady Nunnally" and she crossed her arms and said in a annoyed voice "it's good to be thought of as a nuisance" and I just laughed because I knew better then to oppose Nunnally when she gets like this, and I walked over to the table and sat down in a wooden chair across from Nunnally, and said "well for now I need you to be careful, your highness" and she turned her head and her bright blue eyes locked on me, like scanners and said "well, now that I know this I sure will be from now on" and I nodded my head and said "if anything have Jeremiah stay close to you, his Geass Canceller may prove useful, now that we are dealing with other Geass users" and she said "sure, got it, wait" she said "that is why you let Jeremiah come over to my side, so incase this happened I be protected, but why do you want to protect someone you want to kill" and this blow hurt and I lowered my head and said "I actually don't want to kill you Nunnally or Lelouch in reality I would like to not to half to kill, at all but these times will not allow for idealism or positive thinking either I am afraid" and she said "yeah, I guess with the war between the U.N.A and the U.N.F going on, I mean the war between you and me things like that, is not needed" and I nodded my head up and down to tell Nunnally she was right, and I took a deep breath "for now until, this Geass Order is through and done, I am afraid the war between us is going to half to be put on halt for a little awhile, till I can deal with this problem and I advise you to pour your own men and resources into dealing with this, because" I looked at Nunnally "my sources are telling me I am not the only one the Geass Order is targeting and your not alone, they are still after Lelouch for he is now a Code being" and Nunnally said "what is a Code being?" and I said "he is now like C.C. was he is immoral, in all expects he is what the Geass Order members hope to become a being that cannot die, in reality a GOD" and I smiled and Nunnally only nodded and stood up and I said "please be careful Nunnally and don't worry there is a limo outside ready to take you to the airport, and I already sent a messenger to tell Lelouch and the others that I have saved you from Asahina, and that you be meeting them at the airport if I were you Nunnally, take Lelouch and the others and return to Britannia don't worry I deal with the Geass Order" I smiled as Nunnally left the warehouse, and I took a deep breath and thought now for the next step.

Soon after I made sure Nunnally was at the airport I also decide my stay here in the USJ was almost at an end, once this assassin has been taken care of I half to try and find the leading members of the Geass Order, so I was still in the warehouse alone I had sent Tohdoh and the others to escort Nunnally onto the plane and back to Britannia with the rest of them in one piece, and now I was alone and then the door opened so slightly a normal person couldn't of heard it less seen it but my Geass of Heart activated and I saw them they moved at high speeds and they stopped right in front of me, this assassin had sliver long hair and her skin was dark, "wait" I said "I know you" and the women spoke 'I am the wife of former Prime minister of Japan, Kaname Oghi, Villeta Oghi" and I smiled and said "so you joined the Geass Order to try and get revenge for the death of your husband?" and she drew a knife from her sleeves and said "that is correct my Geass is a unique one, it is called the power of force, in terms as long as it is in use m body can no longer pain" at this I laughed and said "in other words it is a double edge sword, one you may feel no pain but I bet you kill yourself if you overused it in a battle with someone like me, who has the power of Heart" and she said "well have our Geass's collide and find out whose is more effective in combat" and she launched herself at me and I jumped out of the table she stopped herself and followed after me, and she gave chase after me and then she lunged herself at me and with a double drop kick, I hit the pavement and I looked up and the knife she was holding was right next to me and she drew from her pockets a gun, and said "now for the death of my husband, Kaname Oghi, Nobushige you shall die" and I thought crap, and then she bent down and grabbed my collar and began to lift me up and I grabbed the knife and she brought me to her face level, and she said "For his life I shall take yours" and I said "sorry Villeta, I like living a little too much and for this world I need to live" and with the knife I cut into her throat and I hit the gun, and she dropped me and took a few steps backward, and blood from the wound started to pour on the floor, and she said "sorry Nobushige, I won't die so easily" and she lifted her head up the cut still bleeding but she was still breathing and then it hit me her Geass is the power of Force so even a fatal cut to the throat means after this battle her fate is sealed but right now it won't kill her, and I then got into a sword stance and she laughed at me and said "there is no way for you to perform a sword technique with such a short knife" and I said "let's see I might surprise you, battle is a game of life and death now Villeta let's find out which one fate has decide should die today" I lunge myself at her, she quickly rose the gun and fired but the gun jammed and she said "what" and I used the Three point Thrust move, Tohdoh taught to me when I was a child, and Villeta's face turned pale and she fell over onto the ground with the knife still impaled in her chest and she said "how did you?" and I stopped her mid sentence "remember I wasn't just trying to hit your neck" and she said "that blow, now I understand" and then tears ran down her face and she said " I fell for a rookies mistake and worst I got killed by my husbands killer" and she looked at me and asked "why did you kill Oghi" and I said "for the Zero Requiem" and her face went silent and she said "for he Zero Requiem, is that the reason you killed Oghi?" and I nodded my head and she said "I hope you live the rest of your life full of sorrow and hate" and her Geass sigil went out and her eyelids started to close, and then she laid their dead, and I looked down on her corpse, and I said "I already am living that life" and I turned around and head back.

Upon returning to the warehouse there sitting on top of the table was Kallen Kozuki and she looked at me and said "Hey Nobushige" and my mind started to go into overdrive, why was Kallen here, and how did she find out about this location and from whom but all my ideas end mostly in one conclusion my death.

Q: Why is Kallen at the warehouse and what does this entitled for Nobushige?

Please review and please submit your ideas I am open for suggestions.


	16. Chapter 16

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter Seventeen: Kallen blade of death or Truth

Kallen was wearing her Ashford uniform and was sitting on my desk kicking her feet back and froth and said "what's up Nobushige" and my first thoughts were how did she get her anyhow, is she apart of the Geass Order too just like Villeta was, and then the spiky hair redhead spoke up "Nunnally told me where this was, and as soon as we had Tohdoh and Chiba distracted I snuck away from them" and I smiled and said "why, go through all the trouble of tricking Tohdoh-sensei and Chiba, what is it you wanted to achieve by this feet" and Kallen must of noticed my grin and said "well I wanted a private meeting, no guards, not like last time" and I smiled and said 'so you're here for a rematch or something how childish, and I took you to be more of a mature person how wrong it seem I was" and she said "well not quite right Mr. Moki, I have come here to tell you something" and I had to admit her words just then did arouse my curiosity and I said "so, Kallen speak up tell me what you got to tell me and then go" and she smiled and said "well Nobushige I have a deal for you to consider" and this made me raise an eyebrow, "a deal, what kind of deal are you talking about miss Kozuki" and she jumped off the table and said "how does this sound, if the U.N.F and the U.N.A signed a peace treaty, thus ending the war, you can say well I was wrong to oppose Nunnally and will now work with her to make my ideal world" and I said "how pitiful, I should of known better, then to ask what this deal would be like" and Kallen said "something wrong with it" I walked closer to her and passed her I took my seat at the chair across from her and spoke "yeah, a lot of it is wrong by saying that it means I was at fault and that Nunnally is some goddess and I was wrong to oppose her, and think about it if I agree to those terms I would be force to disarm, and thus I would lose my independence and be swallowed up by their regime, and also it would make the U.N.A lose it's power as a different alliance it would become nothing but an extension of the U.N.F and then their would by execution to consider along with all my other top commanders for war crimes against the Empress of Britannia to consider, sorry Kallen that deal is too much favorable to the U.N.F benefits" and Kallen said "but if you continue as you are now, there is a possibility you could lose this war and end up being executed and thus your dreams would never come true, this way you can work with Nunnally and before dying see the new world" and I chuckled and said "then I take the high road I fight the U.N.F and the Geass Order by myself if I must, sorry Kallen but I would gladly give my life for my cause, and your way the world I would create through this alliance would soon become corrupt by Nunnally's and Britannia government and of course I would be betraying my Bushido way" and Kallen snapped and ran towards me and slug me right in my face and grabbed my collar, and said "you moron, I am trying to help you get this world the only way I can think how, okay this way Nunnally's doesn't have to die and this way you also get to fulfill your dream, and you gives a crap about the way of Bushido the era of the samurai are dead, as right now you are a man not some feudal era Samurai" and this made my snap I slug her straight in her jaw and I drove my foot into her stomach and she fell back and I got up and said "oh, so it's okay if me and Tohdoh and Xingke all die, it's okay as long as little Nunnally doesn't get hurt, don't give me that crap that angel used FLIEA more then once in her life, willing no one forced her she took the lives of millions of people, and you dare try to make me a offering to her, sorry but I love Nunnally but for the Zero Requiem if it comes down to it she must be killed" and I then said "as for my Bushido way, the era may come and go but as long as you hold hard to your beliefs a samurai you will always be" and Kallen looked scared and I said "for a world of true peace, if I must I will tear it all down my heart and my friends and even my love ones, that is how much the Zero Requiem is to me" and Kallen screamed "your just as bad as Lelouch" and I said "if Lelouch is so bad, why did you kiss him then unn" and her face turned bright red, and I turned around "well I can safely say this meeting is over, Kallen please return to Nunnally's side if you may" I left leaving Kallen on the ground with blood dripping down from her lips, I left to embrace the future.

Soon after leaving a limo came up and I opened the door and got in, the driver was Tohdoh and Chiba was in the back with me holding an automatic machine gun, and thought man what worry warts, and we took off to the air port and Tohdoh said "Nobushige please use more caution while we are out, you're a like a rock your fall would mean the death of us all" I said "I know Tohdoh, but I just had to deal with the so called Assassin if I didn't then I wouldn't be much of a leader, now would I" and I smiled, Tohdoh just sighed heavily and letting me know he has lost and will drop the issue and we soon arrived at the airport, he drove the car in front of a jumbo jet ready to take off and I said "it's time again for me to leave Japan for the real world" and I exited the limo with Chiba and Tohdoh following close behind me unlike last time when I was being annoyed by the news now I am just like your regular ole Joe getting on a plane, and once I entered the plane and got seat belted we took off at once, and Tohdoh made sure he sat next to me for what he called protection reasons but he didn't fool me it was his fatherly instincts acting up again, and I just said "yes go ahead Tohdoh" and he nodded and we left our next stop the Fable and my destiny, and the flight was quiet until Tohdoh spoke up "anything else happened except the assassin" and I said "well, the assassin was former prime Minster Kaname Oghi's wife, Villeta Oghi but I dealt with her the old fashion way and oh yeah I had a unique visitor" and this caught Tohdoh's attention and he asked "what kind of visitor?" and I made a slight grin "Kallen Kozuki" and he said 'so that is where you go that bruise on your face" and I just remember not too long ago Kallen slug me I brought my hand up and touched it, it stung a little " well, it matters not how much pain I must go through for the Zero Requiem I must succeed there is no room for me to fail, no for the peace I desire I must win this battle" and Tohdoh nodded his head slightly to show he understood what I was saying, and I relaxed in my chair and for the rest of the flight there was nothing but quiet but once we reached the Russian area, Chiba stood up and walked over to me, while I was staring out the window and she jumped on me and landed on my lap and I said 'Chiba, what are you doing "and she said "just I mean making sure you are awe of your surroundings Commander" and her face was blushed and I understood, this was Chiba's way of being cute and said "well your commander is pleased your care so much for my safety Chiba" and I wrapped my arms around her and whispered something in her ear, "for are world we are going to need each other" and she said "yes" and then before I knowing it the ship docked in the Fable's bay and we exited the ship, we stood up and exited the ship to return to our destiny.

Upon exiting there was a crowd of men in front of the plane and they all said "welcome Back Commander" and I smiled and said "it's good to be back men" and we walked down the ladder and straight away I head for the Commanders quarters and I saw Xingke scanning a digital map of the Moscow area still under Britannia control and I said "hey, Xingke is this all you have been doing since I left you dude it's been a whole day come on you should of relaxed while I was gone" and he said "no time, I must stay aware incase of attack by U.N.F forces" and I said "you know, Xingke you might be more thick headed then even me" and he rose his head up from his maps and said "you might have a point about that" and I thought yeah right freak and I strolled over to him and said "how is the conditions here" and he said "so far stable neither side has made any attempts on the other, and we have not even tried to attack the U.N.F as your order" and I said "good" and I sat down on a chair next to him and he said "sleep much" and I said " a little on the plane maybe five hours until Chiba woke me up" and he said "caught you sleeping with you looking like you staring out the window" and I smiled and nodded and now I had to prepare to handle the U.N.F and the Geass Order.

Please review and what do you think will Nobushige do to combat this new threat from the U.N.F and the Geass Order


	17. Chapter 17

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter Eighteen: The Dawn of Vengeance

Xingke said "so tell me, Nobushige" and this made me bring my head up and looked at Xingke and he said "Well sir according to our radar, the U.N.F will resume their offenses by tomorrow at best" and I knew Xingke was right and now I need to plot even further and then I took a breather and said "Xingke please, have Tohdoh and yourself discuss the battle plan for tomorrow, I need some rest" and Xingke was in shock and said "very well Nobushige" and I said "thank you Xingke" and I exited the commanders room and head for my private quarters, and I sat down on my bed and I lowered my head in my hands that were raised up and I was thinking of all the multiple possible that could occur during tomorrows battle, and I laid down on my bed tomorrow I must kill Kallen and Suzaku or else I will die those were my thoughts at that moment, and then I got up and drew my cell phone and dialed a number and it rang, rang and rang and then I heard a "yes who is this" and I said "Tohdoh it's me please report to my personal quarters" and then Tohdoh respond "yes Nobushige I am on my way" and I hung up the cell phone and I put them back in my pocket and then someone opened my door and it was Tohdoh he walked up to me and I said "Tohdoh tomorrow we are going to take the rest of Moscow" and Tohdoh replied "of course" and I smiled, and said "with Tomorrow plan I would like you and Xingke to hold the defense line protecting the Fable or else tomorrow is going to be a bad day for the U.N.A" and Tohdoh said "as for you" I smiled "I take the some units with my including the pilots of the three new Black Shen Hu are people just developed tomorrow the Black Shen Hu will get to debut their abilities against machines like Guren SAITEN and Lancelot Zero" and Tohdoh said "yes sir" and he turned around and I thought tomorrow we shall play Lelouch war.

By the bright sun of morning I woke up and changed my clothes to my piloting outfit and head for the hangers as for today's battle, I told myself it be a really confused one I will engage them and make the change to my battle plan when need because I knew instead of Nunnally being my tactical enemy it will be Lelouch Vi Britannia the former Zero, and I then when I arrived in front of my Zangetsu Rei I said "men prepare to scramble" and all the soldiers dropped what they were doing and got ready for battle, and I got in my Zangetsu motorcycle type cockpit and I moved my machine to the launch pad and an operator said "commander Nobushige ready to launch" and I said "launch me now" and they did and soon after me the rest of my army launched in their Sutherlands MK11 and then Tohdoh's Zangetsu and Xingke in his Shen Hu X and then the three new and developed Black Shen Hu launched and I said "we will strike first I want units one through eleven and the Black Shen Hu unit to follow me everyone else remain here and follow Tohdoh's and Xingke orders" and they all said "yes commander" and I charge for the unsuspected enemy and we within ten minutes we were over the U.N.F main base and then I had two units begin the assault and they fired off their machine guns and bazookas at the base it fell prey to my unsuspecting assault and I said "don't worry Lelouch this battle has only just begun" and I then activated my heart Geass, and I could with my sixth sense everything around me in a one hundred radius and I just sat there and chilled in my seat and then I looked down the Guren SAITEN was visible and I smiled and my heart was fill of joy "Kallen Kozuki" and I rushed down their and I drew my Seidotau blade and got right in front of her and over open channels said "accept your fate" and I brought my blade down on her she used her radiation wave to block my attack, I said "damn you" and Kallen said "Nobushige for Lelouch and for Zero, you must die" and she pushed me away and jumped towards me and I at the last second evade her metal claws intentions of grapping me I said "for my dreams you must die Kozuki Kallen" and I then used my three prong strike move and I impaled the Guren in it's side on my third thrust and she said "no way how could that of happened" and I chuckled "I have a Geass too, I call it heart Geass" and she said "no way" and I then lifted her high into the sky and pointed her down and ripe my sword out and she fell to earth but then her energy wings activated and I said "perfect" and I rushed down and she said "you fool you are coming straight for your death" I said "no you are" and then when her metal arm came at me with her flying at high speed my well positioned Sutherland MK11 drew his sniper rifle and fired off a bullet my scientist just developed we are testing it on the Guren's radiation arm, and the bullet ignited in a swirl of colors and then it hit the Guren's metal claw and for a second it did nothing but then the metal arm explode when the bullet was struck there, and the Guren backed off a feet steps in the fog, and I used my Geass "got her" I said, "now accept your death" and I impaled her chest with my blade, inside the cockpit she was shocking up and said "I haven't lost yet buster" I started to cry and said "yes, you have" and then with my energy wings turning red I entered hyper mode, and drove her to back towards the ground at high speeds she used her other arm to try and reach my cockpit but I used my tails on my back to with one hit damage her other arm, unlike the other Zangetsu model this one can have it's red tails act as weapons and she said "I guess Nobushige you have won and I have lost" and I said "guess so well, Kallen when we meet again in the next life let us fight again in the next life" and she said "it's promise" and I then dropped her Guren into the hard concrete with my Seidotau and I then pulled it out of the chest and the Guren SAITEN explode right there beneath my feet, I looked down on this burning metal body that used to be the Guren SAITEN and on Kallen's grave, tears ran down my eyes and I said "now I can never go back to being simple ole Nobushige I am now the bearer of Sin itself" and I then over open channel "No Kallen" I turned around and at high speed it was the Lancelot Zero, I said "what, it then when it reached my it did a spinning kick to send my unit flying I regained my leverage and caught myself crashing into a building, I knew this was Suzaku Kururugi, and he said "Nobushige you monster" and then the Lancelot came at me I took for the air to escape Suzaku's pursuit but he just activated his energy wings and followed after me he drew his VARIS and fired on me in a crazy fashion and one shot hit my leg, I said "damn him" I turned around and activated my Radiation wave barrier and my barrier deflected his shots and he said "NO YOU DON'T" and then he charge me right into my barrier and he drew his MVS and tried to impale me but it clashed with my shield and he said "you know Nobushige I also have Geass" I said "I know live on Geass" and he said "so today you shall die" and he laughed madly like he wanted to kill me and worst of all it he did and very much, I then said "For my dreams, I must not lose here" and I then broke off my barrier and lowered myself and then Suzaku impaled my cockpit but at the last second my tails grabbed his sword and stopped it before impaling me only the tip impaled my stomach a little and I then pushed off the MVS and I then went down with the MVS going up and taking off the top of my cockpit with it, and I one swipe took off his bottom half and I circled around, and I grabbed his double barrel VARIS and I with my Seidotau was ready to kill him, he turned around to stare his own VARIS in the face, I smiled and said die my first shot took off his head unit, leaving him pretty much blind to what I was doing he, tried to attack me anyway and with another shot I took off his left and his right arm, and then he ejected abandoning the unit and I fired again this time striking the ejecting pod, making it stop moving and it started to crash I swung down and picked it up and I said "someone take this" and a Sutherland MK11 took it from me and I said "return to base right now and get that pilot in chains and handcuffs" and my soldier said "but sir what about you your cockpit is exposed" and I said "forget about me this mission is almost down I can just hang back for a bit" and he said "yes sir" he flew off, as for the battle below the forces of Britannia Nightmare's fighting with my own Nightmares it was a true spectacle and then I heard Tohdoh calling and I pushed the talk button and said "yo Tohdoh what's up" and in a calm manner he spoke "we have secured the front and the inner workings of this base, and we have driven off the men stationed here and best yet Cornelia is dead" and this made me think what and I said "Tohdoh who killed Cornelia tell me was it someone from my group" and he said "no sir upon entering the base we just found her full of bullets" and I knew who did it "Lelouch" I spoke and Tohdoh said "do you think Lelouch would do this, why he needs all the help he can get" and I said "yes Tohdoh who are right but he and Cornelia never really got along all that much" and he said "I understand I will proceed with the remaining operation" and I said "Tohdoh why are you here and not defending Fable with Xingke" and he said "Chiba took over my duty there she said something about being more useful to you" I thought Chiba, and I smiled "Okay Tohdoh let's rap this up, I have a women who loves me to get back too" and Tohdoh said "roger" and I flew towards the ground, and I thought yes for Chiba, for her I will walk the path of corpses and death for her and my men I can and will, I roared and everyone on the battlefield heard me, I swoop down and with my Seidotau I cleaved two Sutherlands in half and said "I am Nobushige Moki, I am the commander of the U.N.A does anyone dare challenge me come forth" I held my stance and with my Geass heart I predicted every move the enemy Sutherlands around would make even with my eyes closed, I knew now my Geass was now going to be fully activated all the time my price for over using it all the time, and with swift action, I used my Zangetsu Rei Seidotau to cut down every Sutherland that fired a bullet or charge me, and when I opened my eyes all of the Sutherlands were destroyed and I said "WE WON!!!" and my men also screamed, because everyone knew victory was ours and so was Moscow. That afternoon I learned from our spies that Lelouch and Nunnally left Moscow an hour before my attack, and through the miracle of security cameras we learned Nunnally was the one who killed Cornelia on the spot and right now they were located in Berlin, Germany trying to overtake one of my newest allies the German army, but when their prime minister called me requesting support in response of the U.N.F attack, I was forced to answer this plea for help so I sent Xingke and over one thousand and five hundred Sutherland Mk11 to aid Berlin relief of Lelouch's forces, and I was now alone in the commanders room, trying to get some rest so my wounds can heal and I started to think, how long can I fight this war and what are the Geass Order doing about now, and then someone entered the commanders room, it was Nagisa Chiba, I stood up and said "need anything Chiba" and she walked over to me and with her hands pushed my back on the chair and she sat down on my lap and said "I need you to get better" and I said "with you here by my side, I am feeling already a 100%" and she gave me a soft hug and said "I don't like your jokes" and I chuckled softly and said "yeah I know you don't" and she held me for a hour or two giving me the message I need to survive this ordeal.

Please comment and leave some more ideas and sorry I haven't posted in a long time please forgive me.


	18. Chapter 18

Code Geass: Another Truth

Chapter nineteen: The Day the love flourished

The next day, Chiba came into my room and had something to ask me she said when I spoke with her on my personal cell phone that only she knows the number too, and she stood in front of me now wearing a blue kimono and I said "yes, what is it Chiba I am sorry but can we make this quick I need to get back to work filing papers and then next week I have to show up to an U.N.A conference to discuss this recent invasion of Berlin, Germany if this is nothing we can talk later maybe when we have more time" and Chiba in front of me said "this is important, it has to do with us" and for a moment this caught me off guard and I said "what do you mean. Chiba we are fine" and she said "I want to spend some time with you and I don't mean in this warship" and her expression was that of a serious one, and with her acting this way I knew convincing her otherwise was out of the question so I breathed a little and said "what do you want me to do, take a day off leave everything here to Tohdoh and Xingke when he returns from Berlin today and then head back to the United States of Japan and do what" I screamed "have a nice little date with you I am sorry Chiba but I have a world to take and a plan to execute I am sorry" and tears ran down her eyes but she tried to remain composed and at her expression I knew I just messed up, I got up and walked over to her and took of my coat and said "I am sorry Chiba I shouldn't of snapped at you your not the one at fault here I am for not ending this war sooner" I embraced and she said "Nobushige" I sighed lightly and said "you know Chiba maybe some rest would do me some good" and she smiled and I spoke "let's go home for awhile" and she said "yes sir" and I held onto her not wanting to let go because every time we embraced I could escape the hell of the real world and just be a normal man and not a rebel commander or the leader of a huge military alliance for these moments were the best. So that day I emailed Tohdoh to hand all military and foreign affairs while me and Chiba went out on a date to the USJ, he tried to object but I wrote back please sensei it's for Chiba she needs this more then I do, and with this email he wrote understood have a good day Nobushige, I smiled and thought ole Tohdoh still acting like my father, and so I got dressed in a t Shirt and a regular blue jeans a new look away from my formal military clothes and Chiba wore a dress a yellow one with a sliver crane on the chest part of it I looked at her and said "you know Chiba I think I have fallen in love with you all over again" and she gave me a hug and said "you kid, you love me so much you couldn't possible love me anymore" and then once we stopped hugging we head for the hanger to leave on my private jet with Zhou and Hong Gu acting as my bodyguards while there, and then a girl with white hair and a white dress ran up to saying "Lord Nobushige" and I said "lady Tianzi, it has been awhile how are you and lady Kaguya getting along I hope" and Tianzi said "yes we are having loads of fun thanks to you, and your alliance" and I smiled and kneed down and gave her a big hug and said "I didn't do this alone I had your help too little missy" and Tianzi said "thanks Nobushige your words make me feel even I can make a difference in this trouble times" and I stood up and said "one day, Lady Tianzi you will take my place please" I started to cry a little wet tears ran down my face "please rule this world right and make everyone as happy as you made the crew on broad he Fable are, promise me" and the Tianzi said "I will Nobushige for you and for Xingke" I smiled, and she ran away when she heard lady Kaguya calling, I saw lady Kaguya I smiled and she waved back and I started to wave at her I turned around and Chiba said "your right Nobushige, the girls like Tianzi and Kaguya are the future leaders who once we have won, will lead the whole world down the path to peace and tranquil" I said "I know that already" I smiled as we broad the jet and took off from the Fable, and we head for the United States of Japan from where all of this horror started with the invasion of Japan in August 10th 2010 almost nine years ago, to this date.

We arrived and I got from my seat, on broad the jet I walked over to the entrance of the ship I opened it and looked outside the sun was burning brightly in Japan, today I said with sure confidence "what a lovely day, what do you think Chiba?" and she followed me and said "quite" and then she cut mid sentence and went silent, we exited the jet and I then saw Zhou and Hung Gu, heading ahead of us into a nearby warehouse and then within a couple of minutes a new black lime emerge right next to us, unn those were my exactly my thoughts at the moment I opened the door, and Chiba got in and I followed suite, and we took off with Hung Gu at the wheel, and Zhou at the passenger seat, I looked out the window examine my fair country and how beautiful it looked and I smiled at it's beauty and we stopped at the side of the road next to a park, I decide this will do I spoke "stop, here will be fine for me and Chiba's date" and they nodded their head, and Zhou said "Nobushige, after we return I have something I want to tell you" her face was flustered and I said "sure once we return" and Chiba followed after me, we were heading for the seats in the park so we could people watch, and as we watched my cell went off I took it from my pocket and flipped it open and a text read:  
Sender Xingke

We have managed to drive off Lelouch and the U.N.F forces here in Berlin, we will be returning tomorrow at the latest:

Bye see you then Nobushige

I smiled this has brought me some relief and I said "Chiba, looks like today I am all yours" and Chiba smiled "good I wanted that very much" and she laid here head against my shoulder, and I looked up into the sky, and I thought for Chiba and her happiness I will achieve all my goals, and I then wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly to me and grinned, and we just stayed there people watching I had Hung Gu go get me flowers and ice cream and pretty much anything else I could think of, and Chiba looked at me with the sunset behind her and she said "I love you Nobushige Moki, with all my heart" and she pulled closer and I said "I love you Nagisa Chiba" and are lips locked in a eternal passion, and we held each other, I broke free and said "Chiba I want to ask you something" and she wore a blank expression 'What is it commander?" and I got up and got onto a knee and pulled a ring box out of my pocket and held it out to her and said "Nagisa Chiba, will you marry me" and she said "yes, I will Nobushige" and she gave me a big hug and we held each other tight, and she put the new diamond ring on her wedding finger and she was sparkling with happiness, and I said "when we return to the Fable, I will have Tohdoh and the others prepare the wedding ceremony" and she nodded, I pulled out my cell and texted everyone get ready upon my return having a wedding prepare for Chiba and I are getting married upon are returning tomorrow send I clicked and looked into her eyes 'I just sent out the orders to everyone" and we smiled and then I pulled her closer our lips locked and the moment I wished could last forever.

That night we stayed at a hotel and in the first brink of dawn we broad a plane and left back to Fable, and I ran out of the ship at full speed, and everyone said in unison "Congratulations Commander Nobushige" I could only wave and smile and I walked up to Xingke he seemed happy for me I said "Take me to Suzaku I wish an audience with him" and Xingke gave a slight nod and we started to walk away and Zhou and Chiba ran up to me saying 'Wait" in unison I quickly turned around and said "just wait here girls I be right back, I just need to go see an old friend that's all" and they nodded and I left to the jail on broad the Fable I arrived I entered inside in his pilots uniform and bandages was Knight of Zero and the current Zero Suzaku Kururugi, he stared a hole through me his eyes filled with hate and murderous intent, I sat down across from him, and I said "Hello Suzaku" and at that he snapped and he ran right for me, I then got up he snatched my neck and he started to slug me over and over again, and after the sixth slug I countered I used my right hand to throw a hay marker into his face, and I say blood dripping from his nose he looked into my eyes one Hazel and the other had the Geass pigments shining off, and I smiled and said "sorry Suzaku, I can't let you just wail on me I have a reputation" and he said "screw you and your stupid title, you killed Kallen!!!" and I sighed and sat back down, and I drew my pocket a soda I had stashed on me and I started to drink from it after I pop the top, and said "I knew this coming" and he started at me and said "you took Kallen away from me and Lelouch she was my friend and Lelouch's' fiancée" and this took me by surprise I will admit, and I said "so Lelouch has through his words killed many of people's lovers like yours Suzaku what was her name oh right, Euphe a princess of Britannia he deserved it by all means" and Suzaku once again tried to attack me I said "that's enough I then drew a dragger from under my sleeve and I stabbed him in the thigh and he bit his gum, and fell over and I said "stop it Suzaku or I will really half to kill you don't force my hand please" I had a sad expression, and he said "back in the old days when I was the prime minister son, I should have had you assassinated when I had the chance" and I said "no, even you should know Tohdoh you was my foster father would never allowed Genbu to have me killed, and by doing so think about prime minister killing small Japanese boy does not stand good in the newspaper and he would have been executed in the hell of things, and here to consider you killed your father with Tohdoh's sword, in fact the same sword he carriers around today is the same sword you used to slay Japans prime minister your own father, but thinking of killing prime minister I am also guilty for I killed Japan's last acting prime minister Kaname Oghi, during the third battle of Tokyo" and this had Suzaku with a confused look on his face, and then he said "why did you kill Kallen" and I said "my Bushido code, that's why" and his eyes grew bigger and he said "for your Bushido way, what kind of crap are trying to fill me" and he grabbed my collar, and drove another fist into my stomach this time around I dropped to a knee, and he looked down on me and then lifted his foot up and did a round house kick and I crashed on the steel floor with a black eye and a red check with blood running down my busted open lip, and he said "for that reason you killed Kallen" and I said "yes, and she was a worthy opponent her death is my sin and no one else's and her death was honorable I fought her with all of my strength against all of her's and now I am thankful for knowing her as a person and as a for I would love to know her as my ally though, this recent battle has made that dream just that a dream no more and no less" and I stood up and said "Suzaku, for the Zero Requiem I can not allow anyone to stop me I have come to far, to be stop I am sorry but I be releasing you I am even going to give you a repaired Sutherland, to leave in so you can return to Lelouch and give him and Nunnally a message" and he said "what message" and I made a grin and looked Suzaku straight in his green eyes and said "For the Zero Requiem, I will go through fire and brim stone, I will take all of Lelouch's insults and his attacks I will endure everything life and you can throw at me but in the end covered in your blood or my own I will see that this world knows a peace unlike it has ever seen, no one will ever want to start another war again for I shall people including Lelouch the one thing humans hate most, the Truth of this world and their lives" and I then started to chuckle and Suzaku took a few steps back my face express happiness in a crazy frenzy and he said "Truth" and I said "Truth Suzaku that is the base of my Zero Requiem" and I turned around and said "time to go old friend" and he said "my friend was name Nobushige and he was kind man not some evil crazy creep" and I said "time changes all like the Suzaku, I knew was indecisive and a murder, but now he is a hypercritic and a follower of anyone who says they can help" and I chuckled as Suzaku followed and Xingke armed with a pistol followed closely to Suzaku and we reached the hanger and I said "this is where we say farewell, until next we meet on the battlefield" and I started to walk away I passed Suzaku and I said something in a low voice "protect Lelouch and Nunnally for me" and he was shocked at my request and I knew he would so I head for the dinning room, I was hunger and then I walked down the hall way and then thoughts of today started to return and I knew my wedding I proposed yesterday, and I think the wedding will be tomorrow at the latest this is good I thought, upon arriving, Asahina who was now half man half machine since the whole second battle of Tokyo incident came up to me and said "Umm, Commander I need to ask what kind of Nightmare will I be piloting" and I smiled "please calm down Asahina I have sent orders out to have the new Nightmare my own special team designed to be sent here I be giving the Guren SAITEN, which we recovered from the wreckage in Moscow base we took, about five days ago" and he said "Kallen's old Nightmare" and I spoke "exactly but I had are Nightmare designer upgrade it to the equal of Xingke Shen Hu X" and I noticed Asahina's face light up at receiving such an incredible machine, I said "now go please enjoy yourself for tomorrow I marry the most beautiful women in all of the world" and Asahina said "okay" and in a low voice "beautiful, those are not any of the words I would to describe Chiba, no way would I ever use words like them, this guy must be brainwashed" and I was surprised no one got all freaked out by my Geass being activated they were all calm and enjoying the party, and I didn't mind as much as they were not as total as surprise as I figure but what really gets my goat is, that none of them even seem to notice one of my eyes balls are bright glowing purple, I mean come on guys guy with glowing eyes total horror scene sheesh those were my thoughts and if I didn't need these guy's help I would of shouted to them all the way to the heavens.

The party rage around men who were only a couple of days ago in the heat of battle, were now drinking and cheering like buffoons and I never was happy for by tomorrow I would be a married man.

((In the next chapter the Geass Order will make their debut and you won't believe who are leading them to fight Nobushige))


End file.
